More Than You Know
by vampangel33
Summary: Being a Reagan, Jamie never had an easy life. But he is quick to discover just how difficult life can get for NYPD royalty. From strange letters, to losing his shield for unknown reasons and so much more. Jamie quickly finds that being the son of the Commissioner and the 'Golden Boy' of the family isn't all it perks out to be. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters. Please review and favorite!**

I stare at the words written on the paper that I grasp in my hands, the same words as last time.

_We're coming Jamie, very soon. Your days are numbered._

I crumble the piece of paper tucking it in my back pocket as I leave my apartment making sure it was locked.

The same letter had showed up at my door last week. I just figured it was some prank, no big deal but now this was starting to unsettle me. If one of my coworkers were pulling a prank they wouldn't take it this far, would they?

I decide to walk to work needing the fresh air to think things over. I could bring this up to Danny but he'll just flip, Erin would never leave me alone and my dad was so busy I didn't want to bother him with something that could be just some joke.

I arrive at the station and quickly change making sure to keep the letter safely tucked away in my breast pocket.

We line up for roll call but mind keeps wondering back to the note. Who could pull such a cruel joke? My gut told me that it might very well be more than just a simple joke.

"Regan, you ready?" Jenko asks smiling at me, anxious to get the day started.

I nod and start to follow her but my gut keeps telling me to run and give Danny the note, carrying it in my pocket, knowing that it might not be some kind of joke made it hard to breath. I couldn't put my family though losing another member.

"Hold on Jenko." I run back to my locker leaving the letter in it making sure it was safely locked away. I will talk to Danny about it after my shift. I promise myself before following Jenko out to the patrol car.

Danny's POV

I look around my desk searching for my damn car keys. It has been a very dull day of desk work. I had a head ache and wanted to go home for lunch to ease some of the stress by seeing Linda

"What are you looking for?" Jackie asks getting silently laughing at me as I search everywhere.

"My damn car keys." I grumble looking under the desk.

"Don't you have a spare?" she asks helping me look.

"No I gave my last spare to Jamie." I grumble standing up.

"Would it be in his locker?" she suggests.

"Worth a shot." I say as I head over to the locker room in search of my keys, being me I knew exactly where Jamie's locker was and combination. I open the locker with ease. I begin digging though his stuff already finding the spare taped inside, neatly labeled.

I smile at some old photos of us as kids with the entire family enjoying dinner.

"Danny are you seriously digging through his locker?" Jackie asks annoyed.

I don't reply as my eye lands on a folded piece of paper carefully tucked under his street clothes.

I read it over my mind fills with fear and anger directed at my baby brother. Looks like I just might be staying here for lunch to have a talk with a certain officer. Clutch the letter in my hand, slamming the locker door I stalk back out to the office. My appetite was gone, all I could think about was Jamie.

? POV

He was such a beautiful young man, such a good boy unlike are Chris. Mary and Frank had an angel for a son. I watched silently with my husband by my side as we watch him talk to his partner a smile as bright the sun making my heart fill with joy. Why didn't my son ever smile like that? Why didn't he go to Harvard like Jamie? Did just not care?

I smile knowing I will never have to worry about that with my Jamie. He was such a good boy. Frank has another son. He won't miss Jamie. I tell myself as we watch our boy.

Jamie's POV

"What a dry day." Jenko says as we head back to the station.

"Hey I would rather have a dry day than people dying." I reply as we walk into the station.

"Jamie!" I hear Danny's familiar voice yell at me. What did I do know? I head over to his desk where he is impatiently waiting.

"What's this?" Danny yells holding the ominous letter in front of my face.

"I can explain Danny…" he cuts me off before I can get another word in.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?!"

"It could be just some stupid prank and I knew you would react like this, Erin would hold me captive and Dad has enough on his plate as it is." I snap.

"Oh so you would rather Dad gets a phone call saying another son is dead?! Why couldn't you be like Joe and actually listen! You know Joe listened, you don't, sometimes I wish it was you that night! At least you would have learned a lesson!" Danny yells at me making everything slow down. My heart sank. Does Danny really wish I died and not Joe.

"Where did you even get the note from?" I ask trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"Your locker."

"You went into my locker without my permission?" I ask "Isn't there any privacy in this god damn family?" I storm off not even taking a second look at Danny.

"Fine you don't want to talk to me then you can talk to dad!" Danny threatens. I ignore him. He wouldn't really call dad down here would he? 

After showering and changing into my street clothes I walk out to find the whole department at a standstill and my father talking to Danny.

I stop in my tracks. He seriously called dad over a stupid note? Janko notices me and looks at me wide eyed sensing the tension running between my father and brother there for making the entire department tense. I really did not want to have an argument in front of the entire department so I turn trying to sneak out the back door when my father's voice stops me.

"Officer Jamie, come here." Was all he said but I knew with him addressing me as officer things would not be good.

"Yes Commissioner?" I ask using the formal title like he had.

"Why didn't you tell me that you received this note?" he asks not meeting my eyes.

"I felt it wasn't important sir. It was the only letter I received, I just figured it was some joke." I say sending up a silent prayer that he didn't know about the other one.

"You lie to me. Danny found the second letter Jamie. You received over week an ago according to the date on the back." My heart sinks. He knows.

" Dad I…" I couldn't come up with a response shame filling me. "….I'm sorry…" I finally whisper starring at the floor not meeting his eyes.

"Jamie I know you are and to be fair I probably would have done the same thing. Jamie this is no joke if this is the second one and even I would have immediately told somebody so I am giving you two options, you can either continue working on desk duty and stay with me and your grandfather or you can argue with me and force me to take you shield till this entire thing is figured out." My dad meets my eyes letting me know just how serious he really is.

"Dad, would you do that if it was Danny?!" I ask frustration and fear fill me knowing that my father was taking this very seriously.

"You are the one I am worried about not Danny." He stands up straight looking me directly in the eye.

"You're avoiding the question. It feels like all you people do is worry about me, it feels like I can't do anything without you people watching my every move."

"Maybe that's because we care, Jamie! I will not lose another son, especially not my youngest. Jamie you remind me so much of your mother losing you would be like losing Joe and Mary again all at once and I know for a fact that it would be the same for the others. Sometimes it feels like you are the glue that holds this family together." My father confesses. "We can't lose you Jamie. So yes we all watch over you and I will do anything to make you safe even if that means you hating me."

I stand there in silence not knowing how to process this information. Then Danny speaks up.

"Jamie, you're the youngest so of course we're going to be protective of you, plus you were always a trouble magnet, Giving us all heart attacks with you getting ill all the time or breaking something or falling of something, running into things, getting beat up by kids at school for standing up to them, pissing off the wrong people or getting the wrong people to like you. I swear we had to take you to the hospital at least twice every year."

I don't say anything I just set down at Danny's desk suddenly feeling very exposed and tired.

"Can I get my stuff from my place?" I ask.

"Yes but take Jankco with you. You'll have to go outside and grab her for I believe all of our fellow officers left to give us privacy. If you're not back in 30 minutes Danny will come looking for you. Take Janko's car seeing as you walked." My father gives me a smile and my shoulder a squeeze.

For the first time I look up to find our surrounding empty. I slowly stand heading outside to find half the police station waiting outside talking anxiously, seeing me arrive they all grow silent.

"Come on Janko, you have to give me a ride to my place." I tell her already heading towards her car. She follows close behind and during our drive she stays silent much to my appreciation.

Janko stays in the car at my request as I head up the stairs to my apartment. As I approach the door another note is taped to it.

_Very soon Jamie….very soon…._

I rip it off the door crumbling it tears of fear and frustration filling me. I quickly grab my stuff knowing my dad will stay to his word and send Danny. I give my face a good wash making sure all signs of tears had disappeared.

I head back out to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fried. My hand stops frozen in midair. Written on my fridge in black mark are four words that made my heart race.

_We see you…._

I take off slamming the door behind me hurrying down the steps back into the safety of Janko's car. I set in the passenger seat panting my hands shaking as I buckle my seat belt.

"Reagan! What is going on?" Janko looks over at me in concern.

"Just go." I manage to say.

They had been in my house. What if I was there? What if they never left?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods. **

**Please review and favorite!**

The following week went by uneventfully. Both I and Janko are stuck on desk duty. I apologize all the time to her feeling horrible. This wasn't fair to her.

I currently set at my desk going through files bored out of my mind.

"Reagan looks go get lunch. I'm bored out of my mind. Our lunch started 5 minutes ago. Come on." Janko pulls me up from my desk, impatiently already putting on her coat.

I notice out of the corner of my eye Danny looks up at me, but he says nothing. We head out walking down the busy streets of New York. Janko goes to place our orders and I set down at a nearby bench enjoying the freedom.

I look up when I hear a scream. Both my and Janko's eyes meet for a brief second before we both take off in the general direction. I can hear Janko behind me calling it in. As we near I see a man in a hoodie trying to drag a teenage girl into an alley way. I was shocked that he would try that in the middle of the day. As I near I see the glisten of metal. He has some kind of weapon.

"NYPD drop the weapon and let the girl go!" I yell pulling out my gun. When he sees me he shoves the girl and takes off running down the alley.

I run after him close behind, I can hear Janko behind me her footsteps far behind me.

I manage to pin the man to the ground kicking the knife away from him, I handcuff him. I help him to his feet and just as Janko arrives we start to head back towards the main road. I was about to turn when I heard a noise behind me but I was too late the cloth was over my mouth smothering me. I let go of the suspect and he takes off running. Janko shocked looks back to see me. I can't make out her expression as the drugs are starting to affect me but I knew that she was as scared as me.

"Let the officer go now!" Janko yells pulling out her gun. I try not to breath in the tainted air fighting to remain conscious. A shot goes off and hits my attacker. He lets me go in shock and I take my chance. I collapse to the cement and crawl towards the dumpster to hide. I watch in horror as Janko is attacked from behind. She drops her gun and is caught in full hand to hand combat.

I grab the radio but it won't work. Using the last bit of energy I have in me I crawl over where Janko and the second attacker are fighting. I grab the forgotten gun off the cement and with shaking fingers I try to aim. But a kick in my side sends me rolling to my side.

"Drop the gun boy. You don't go around shooting people, especially people that love you." A rough male voice says kicking me again in the gut.

Janko's attacker turns to my attacker and grabs him.

"Don't hurt him!" A female voice orders dragging my captor away from me. I know I have no strength to get up and run. It was obvious they wanted me.

"Janko run! Get Danny!" I yell before a rag is placed over my mouth forcing me to finally lose conscious.

Janko's POV

I take one last look at Jamie and take off running. There was no way I could help him. I try to get my radio to work but the bitch broke it in the fight, tears of stream down my cheeks as I run back to the police department.

I run inside immediately have everybody's attention.

"Janko, where's Jamie?" Danny asks getting to his feet.

"In an alley down by - street, we got jumped. They drugged him. I tried to help but I was attacked…oh god Danny I'm so sorry."

Danny was gone as soon as I said where he was at.

Jamie's POV

When I regain consciousness I am lying in the backseat of a car with, handcuffs holding my arms behind my back, duct tape over my mouth covers my mouth keeping a cloth soaked in Chlorophyll placed. My shoes are gone and my ankles are cuffed. The cool metal rubs against my bare ankles. A blanket is thrown over me and a seat belt hold me in place. I panic when I see that my uniform is gone and I am in unfamiliar clothes. Anything I could use as a weapon is out of my reach. I look up to see a women in her sixties setting in the passenger seat her grey eyes that were full of love smiled at me.

"Hi Jamie, you don't have to be scared. Call me Laura and that is Don and I promise we will keep you safe my angel." I stare at her wide eyed. The way she said this, she made it sound like she was going to do anything to keep me 'safe'. I try to catch a glimpse of Don. He has long grey hair that goes down to his shoulder and he is balding at the top. He has very little teeth and his cold black eyes watch me through the rearview mirror.

"We will soon be home, angel. Then I can give you your medicine and you can take out shower. I'll even make a real yummy dinner. Don't chocolate chip cookies just sound delicious? Jamie you may not be my son but you are the boy I have dreamed of being my son for many years. Ever sense I first met before you were even born and after you were born I couldn't take my eyes off you. You were so much cuter than Chris, my son, you were precious. As you grew you became such a smart kind young man. My Chris was an idiot, he couldn't even talk!" Laura cries but she quickly stops smiling at me. "But that's ok because Chris is gone and I now have you Jamie."

Tears sting my eyes. I wish dad had made me a prisoner, anything would be better than this.

Danny's POV

"Yeah Dad all we found were his license, phone, uniform, badge and gun. He just disappeared. We'll find him." I tell my dad over the phone tears sting my eyes. I could not lose Jamie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Blue Bloods**

Jamie's POV

Three days, three very long days has gone by. Every time I eat Laura slips drugs into my food making me weak and unable to fight. I go without eating she would inject them into me while I was sleeping. So I just ate figuring at least I was getting some kind of nutrition. Laura scared me but not as much as Don, he terrified me.

Don likes to drink and when Laura goes off to get supplies he likes to beat me. He finds it enjoyable. Laura always scolds him and comes into my room pulling me into her arms telling me she was sorry.

I don't get to go outside and all the curtains are drawn. I tried to open a window but I wouldn't budge. I lay in my 'room' blankets tucked around me, Laura always made sure. My room was just down the fall from theirs. Whenever they would make me go inside they would lock the door from the outside. There were no windows in my room, leaving me with only a lamp for comfort. They would handcuff me to the bed, Laura telling me she just didn't want me to fall off.

I lie there starring up at the ceiling with to be home. The door opens making me look up.

"Jamie, sweetheart it's time for you to come downstairs for super. Here let me undo that nasty thing. All right come sweet heart let me help you. It ok Laura's got you." She reassures me as she helps me down the stairs gripping my arm tightly in hers.

She makes me take a seat next to Don. Don smiles at me. I look away. I watch as Laura places something in my water. She mixes it in humming to herself happily.

When she comes back she sets the water in front of me along with a plate of pasta. She sets beside me and hand feeds me smiling as she does. I refuse to drink the water. There was no way I was drinking that. I try to get away but Don grabs me forcing my mouth open. Laura pours it down my throat.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it? Alright time for your medicine." Laura heads back to the kitchen and returns with a shot.

I squirm trying to get free but Don holds me still. Laura injects it into my arm and gets up smiling.

"I will be right back, I'm going to go draw you a bath." She promises heading upstairs.

"You like all this attention Jamie? Do you Laura babying you? Taking care of you?" he asks standing up and pulls the chair from beneath me. I try to get to my feet but whatever Laura had given was starting to kick in, leaving me helpless. Don repeatedly kicks me over and over again making me groan in pain.

He then grabs me and drags me upstairs where my bath is waiting. Laura takes off my clothes and helps me into the bath. She gently washes me ignoring the new bruise marks from her husband.

"Oh goodness, you broke a couple ribs. Look at how they are sticking out Don!" Laura fuses after carefully washing me. She wasn't doing it in a weird perverted way but like a mother washing her newborn. This scared me even more.

"Laura, shut up! Take the boy downstairs! Somebody's here." Don growls.

Laura drains the tub pulling me up and out quickly. I collapse as the world spins around me getting sick.

"Oh Jamie! It's ok. Come on dear let's get you downstairs." She helps me up pulling me down the basement stairs, she supported all my weight.

"Here you go, sweetheart. We have a bed already for you. I'm just going to put a couple for cuffs on you to make sure you don't fall off." She cuffs both my arms and legs to the bed gagging me and kisses my forehead before heading back upstairs leaving me in total darkness.

I hear footsteps upstairs and voices. I try to make as much noise as possible rocking the bed, hitting the handcuffs against the head board, everything.

I soon feel myself drifting off to sleep the drugs finally taking over.

Five days later and I am sick as a dog. I cough, my throat burns, I vomit; I can't keep my food down.

I lie in my bed as another wave of coughs hit me, making my whole body shake as I cough.

"Jamie I am going to go get you some medicine. Don is going into see some friends are you going to be ok here alone?" she asks checking my sweat soaked forehead. All I can do is nod.

With one final kiss on the forehead she walks out smiling merrily to herself.

Once I hear both cars leave. I set up. Laura has not cuffed me the past couple days, telling me I was just too weak, but that didn't mean anything because she gave me double of the drug she gave me before. I have come to believe is morphine. I slowly get out of bed, my whole body aching at the effort. Slowly I make my way down the stairs, gripping the railing tightly. I have already note to see that the house had no phone. I try to open the front door but it won't budge. Panicking I look around for something I could lift to break a window.

I settle on a lamp sense all the furniture is way too heavy for me to lift. Giving myself one last coughing fit I slam the lamp against the window. The window and the lamp shatter. My hands are cut open but I don't care. Carefully dragging a chair over I climb out of the house my whole body shaking with the stress of moving. I land flat on my back once on the other side. I lay there my head spinning. I slowly set up to see that I am still in New York. I am in a bad part of town, me and Janko would patrol this area sometimes.

I slowly drag myself down the stairs sticking to the backstreets I slowly make my way towards the NYPD. I grip anything close to me using anything for support. My body shakes violently as another wave of coughs hits me.

I know better than to ask for help in this part of town, I keep to myself, not wanting anybody to try and attack me. I wasn't sure I could survive a fight.

My head pounds and the world is unfocused. I stop walking when I hear shouts from down the road.

"Jamie! Jamie!" Laura calls making me wince. I try to run only to collapse falling onto my broken ribs. I cry out in pain, tears in my eyes. Blood gushes into my eye from a head wound I didn't know I had.

I grab a fence beside me and pull myself upright. Using the fence for support I slowly make my way. I unknowingly leave a blood trail along the way.

Danny's POV

It's been over a week and no sign of Jamie. The only thing I think any more is how to find Jamie.

I set at my desk prowling though video tapes, anything that might tell us who took Jamie.

The boys have been asking questions, I ignore them. Linda is upset, Erin sucks herself into her work even though she is dying inside to know where are kid brother is. Grandpa is worried sick and Dad is barley aware of anything that doesn't involve Jamie. It's past ten. The graveyard shift is just heading out. Jackie is helping in every way she can. She sets across from me going through video. Janko sets at her desk softly crying as she to searches video.

I look away from my screen when I hear soft pounding on the door. I had just stated to rise when a figure opens the door only to collapse. Everybody is on their feet guns drawn.

The figure reaches for the door pulling him upright. He slowly comes into the office. I can't make out a face because it is covered in blood.

"Help me…" Is all that could be heard before he hits the ground unconscious, but it was I needed I ran over putting away my weapon. I kneel down beside him wiping dried blood away from his face. His blue grey eyes open merely for a second.

"Call an ambulance! It's Jamie!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Blue Bloods**

Frank's POV

Getting the call from Danny that Jamie was home was one of the best calls I had ever got. I set to my youngest son's bed watching as he peacefully sleeps. The doctors said he will make a full recovery. He had lost a lot of blood, was dehydrated, had broken ribs, a concussion, had been put on several different drugs to weaken him and he got an infection that quickly turned severe sense his immune system was weak.

I gently stroke his hair, so much like his mother. His grey blue eyes flick open looking around the room before landing on me.

"Dad." He tries to set up but I gently push him back down.

"Just rest right now Jamie." I urge.

"Dad how long with I be in here?" Jamie asks wiggling around uncomfortably.

"Tonight or tomorrow morning you can come home. You will not be going back to your apartment until you are fully recovered and the sick bastards that did this to you are arrested."

"Alright….Dad?"

"Hmm"

"I love you."

"I love you to son." I let my own eyes close letting much needed sleep over take me.

Laura's POV

My Jamie has left. He laid in the hospital bed his father gently stroking his hair. I watch from across the hall furious. Only I could do that to my angel!

I watch my eye narrowing as Frank gets up leaving my angel by himself. Before the officer that was to stand guard at my angel's door I ran over into his room. He blinks in confusion his turning left and right.

"Dad?" his horse voice crooks out.

"No sweetie. It's me. It's ok I'll have you out of this in just a minute." I tell him as I slowly start to undo the cords and Don locks the door.

"NO!" Jamie squirms from my touch but I lightly grab him, guiding him back over stroking his cheek lovingly before I turn back to my work.

"DAD!" Jamie yells his voice getting more horse with each yell. Before he can try again he goes into a coughing fit. After undoing the machines from my angel I pick up and place him gently in the wheel chair that was inside the room.

"These are just for your safety sweetheart." I tell him as I place hand cuffs on both of his wrist trapping him one the chair.

Don then cuffs his bare legs not wanting him to kick us.

"Let's go. We need to get out of here. Charlie said he could only buy us a couple minutes." Don says looking desperately at the door as I tape my angels mouth shut.

"Let's go and take him home."

Jamie's POV

I struggled against the cuffs furious. I take a breath only to go into a coughing fit making me gag behind the tape.

Laura was pushing me quickly down the halls towards the stairs. There was no way she could get me down those. But apparently she thought we could as I feel the bump of a step beneath my chair.

"Put your hands where I can see and them! Slowly raise your hands off my brother's chair." Danny yells at Laura pointing his gun at her. I shake my head desperately hoping he will understand. He pay me no attention and when Laura lets go of my chair I start heading my chair starting to tip somebody from behind stops the chair gasping for air. I turn to see Jackie holding on to my chair and slowly guiding me down the rest of the steps.

Danny removed the tape and the cuffs. I pay him no attention for my eyes are my captors being led away in cuffs.

"Just so we're clear I hate hospitals." Danny grumbles making both me and Jackie laugh.

Six long weeks later

I had left the hospital over 5 weeks ago now and had been cleared for duty for the past two. I walk to work letting the joy of being out in open air engulf me. It was strange to think that six weeks ago I didn't even know if I would ever feel the sunlight on my skin again.

I rub my hands together, enjoying the warmth. You could definitely tell winter weather was here.

I had just changed into my uniform when I am engulfed in Janko's embrace.

"Are you seriously going to hug me every time you see me now?" I laugh at her hugging her back lightly.

"Yes! Jamie I almost lost you. I thought you were never coming back." Janko confesses.

I just shake my head in reply as we both head over to roll call for normal patrol.

Frank's POV

I set at my desk starring at the letter that seemed to almost glare back at me.

"Frank…Do you want me to come back later?" Garret asks from the doorway.

"No, Garret. I need to talk to you actually. You read this and tell me what you think." I hand him the letter that may ruin what I have fought so hard to protect.

By the end of the letter Garret is setting down his mouth a gape.

"Do you know who sent this?" he asks his full of worry.

"I have a good idea but I'm afraid there is nothing I can do about them right now. I can only protect him." I say sighing gravely.

"Frank you have to act on this immediately. He shouldn't even be on the streets right now!" Garret says urgently handing the letter back to me.

"That is why we need to make a small detour and Garret I don't want this getting out; I don't even want him to know right now." We rise hurrying out the office doors down to the car that was already waiting.

Jamie's POV

I and Jenko head back to the station. We had an hour before we had to be back on shift.

"I can't believe I actually witnessed that! Reagan slipping on a ketchup bottle! I thought that only happened in movies!" Janko laughs looking down at my uniform that was covered in ketchup.

"I caught him." I argue.

"You ketched up to him, you mean." She laughs. I just shake my head in reply, smiling slightly. Once in the main part I head off to change. I come back out now with the ketchup smell gone.

"Ten hut!" A voice yells and we all turn to see my father the coming in his eyes full of thought.

"At ease." At my father's words everybody relaxes and turns back to what they were doing.

"Commissioner, we weren't expecting you. How may I help you?" The head of the house asks.

"I just need to speak to one of your officers. Jamie, come here." I walk over to him my heart racing. My dad came all the way down here just to talk to me? My instinct immediately tells me something is wrong.

"Yes Commissioner?" I ask Janko glancing over at me nervously.

"Give me your shield, Officer." He holds his hand out to me. I stop frozen starring at my father's hand.

"My Shield, did I do something wrong?" I ask confused.

"You did nothing wrong, Jamie. I just need your Shield and your weapon please." He repeats.

"Then why take my Shield?" I ask slowly taking my shield off and handing it to my father.

"It's only temporary."

"Are you here as my father or Commissioner?"

"Both."

"Do I need to clean out my locker?" I ask starring at the badge and weapon that now lay in my dad's hands.

"Not right now. Go change Jamie." My dad wouldn't meet my eyes. I slowly start back to the locker room, unable to believe this was real.

"Commissioner, I have been with Jamie on all his shifts and he's done nothing wrong. In fact he is one of one of the cops I know. I know that doesn't mean a lot coming from a rookie but he really is a great cop, accident prone and a trouble magnet but good cop." Janko says her voice almost pleading.

"This has nothing to with Jamie's performance, Officer Janko. This unfortunately is much worse than his abilities being questioned." I hear my dad say as I hide behind a wall.

I head over to my locker quickly changing. With shaking hands I lock my locker for what I fear might be the last time.

Heading out I see Danny is now talking to dad. Danny has some letter in his hands. When I start to approach my father looks up.

"Jamie, go to the car I'm taking you home."

"Dad my apartment is only a couple of blocks away I can walk." I start to head towards the door only to be stopped.

"You're not going to your apartment, Jamie your coming home to stay with me and your grandfather." Dad says making me look up.

"Come on, Jamie." Garrett's hand rests on my shoulder. He guides me out of the NYPD to the waiting car.

Danny's POV

My eyes scan over the letter, unbelieving.

"Dad, how could you have let this happen?" I ask once we are behind closed doors.

"Danny I didn't want this to happen. I didn't even know about it till this damn letter shows up at my door." Dad walks back and forth pacing.

"You can't let him outside alone."

"I know."

"Does he know?"

"He knows nothing and I want to keep it that way for a while."

"Was it really a good idea to take his shield? He would be around officers all the time. Just don't let him go on patrol." I try to reason knowing just how lost Jamie would be without the NYPD.

"Danny, I would but I can't take that risk. I would have cops watching him all the time." Dad sets down beside me. "I'm worried Danny. I fear for him. I will not let this hurt him."

"It already has."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Blue Bloods**

Jamie's POV

Dad dropped me off at his house over half an hour ago now. Grandpa is trying to entertain me but all I want is answers. I head up to my father's home office hoping to find something. I normally wouldn't snoop but I feel I have no choice.

Going through desk drawers, and his computer I come up with nothing. He could not have just toke my shield for no good reason.

"Hey Grandpa, I'm heading out!" I yell as I head down the stairs grabbing my coat.

"Jamie! You can't!" I could just faintly hear him yell but I chose to ignore it. I wanted answers and I wanted answers now.

Henry's POV

I come funning from the kitchen to find my youngest grandson gone. I grab my coat and pull on my shoes heading out to find him. Frank should have just told him, and then maybe he would corporate.

I look down both sides of the street and walk across the street. He's nowhere to be seen. I was going to have to call Frank.

Jamie's POV

I walk quickly down the streets trying to figure out where to go. I decide to head to my apartment to find some things.

As I approach my apartment, I felt like something was off. It just didn't look right. I unlock my apartment door, locking it behind me. I carefully walk around the house looking for anything that might be out of order. I find nothing.

I was just about to head out the door when the closet in my bedroom draws my attention. The door was slightly cracked, when I know I closed it before.

I open the door to see only coats. Great now I'm just imagining things. A heavy thud hits my head. I stumble forward crashing into the closet door. I look up at my attacker to see he had wacked me in the back of the head with a frying pan. I reach down to grab my gun only to find it's not there.

I hurry to my feet trying to block the wave of dizziness that descended on me. He swings the pan at me again; I jump back quickly and then charge his midsection. I tackle him to the ground kicking his weapon away from him. I now take a full look at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I yell still pinning him down.

"Your father knows."

"How about you tell me?"

"You don't know, do you? Oh this is just too funny. He's deciding to keep you in the dark. How sweet, all to protect his precious Jamie."

I stare at him confused. What is he talking about?

Taking my confusion the man throws me to the ground pinning me there.

"Your father really made this to easy." He pulls a knife from his jacket before plunging it into my stomach. I clutch where the knife had been trying to stop the bleeding as he raises the knife to strike me again. His knife cuts into my shoulder making me yell out in pain. My fingers slowly slide over to the pan he had dropped. I lift it up hitting him as hard as I can in the head, knocking him unconscious.

I push him off me panting. I grab the spare cuffs I keep in the closet cuffing him. I stumble into the bathroom lifting up my shirt. The stab wound in my stomach wasn't deep. It only just broke skin. I quickly clean it up, bandaging it the best I can. My shoulder was another story. This was deeper and bleeding heavily. I keep pressure on it and wash it out before bandaging that as well. I quickly change my clothes tossing the blood stained ones in the hamper for now. After washing up and making sure there was no sign of blood on me I head over to my attacker. Flipping him over I search for cell or wallet. I find both.

"Dave Smith?" I raise my eyebrow, knowing the ID is fake. I toss it back on top of 'Dave'.

I search his phone to finding a text giving an address. I dial 911 giving them my address before heading out. I head out leaving the door unlocked for the arriving officers.

I quickly walk in the direction of the address. I place my hand on my stomach that was still bleeding. Both stab wounds were really starting to hurt. My stomach especially senses it wasn't that deep, at least of what I could tell.

Hearing sirens I walk faster. I try to walk quickly, every move sent more pain through me. I had no choice but to slow. I hear footsteps behind me and feel an arm wrap around my waist, stopping me from moving. I let out a cry when they brush my wound. I am turned to be face to face with Danny.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at dads! Jamie…" Danny stops talking when he notices that I am almost doubled over in pain.

Danny guides me to the ground unbuttoning my shirt.

"Jesus Jamie. What happed?"

"When to my apartment and got jumped. He hit my head and stabbed me twice, they're not that bad." I assure Danny as he examines my wounds.

"You were told to stay at dads."

"I want answers, Danny." I tell him as he looks over my wounds.

"You need to get to the hospital. Your shoulder looks awful. Jamie, why couldn't you just stay at the house?" Danny asks pulling me to my feet. I groan stumbling back; Danny grabs me before I can collapse.

"You're avoiding my question." I hiss as Danny guides me towards the sirens.

"Where were you going?" I try to reach into my jacket pocket my hand shaking. Danny notices and takes out the paper I had wrote the address on. Danny looks it over while still guiding me. Once we reach his car he shoves me into the backseat.

"You're not calling an ambulance?" I ask confused.

"No. I'm taking you to the hospital myself. Wait here, don't go anywhere." Danny ordered. I watch as my brother walks away to go talk to his partner. I lay back with a sigh. I groan when my shoulder hits the seat.

"You had better not be getting blood on my seat." I hear Danny yell. I crack a smile. I let my eyes close, needing to rest my eyes.

Danny's POV

By the time I get back to my car Jamie is fast asleep. I put a seat belt around him and close the door. Jackie jumps in the passenger seat as I take a sharp turn out of there.

"I don't understand why didn't you just call the EMTs?" Jackie asks as I step on the gas wanting to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

"Too risky."

"Too risky, Danny they're EMTs. I know your family has an insane need to protect Jamie but these are EMTs." Jackie argues looking at me like I have gone mad. "Like your dad taking Jamie's shield this morning. That was just wrong and unfair to him. I know he did to protect him but he can't protect him all the time."

"We know, Jackie! It's just right now Jamie is being targeted." I confess keeping my eyes on the road as my grip tightens on the steering wheel.

"Targeted by who?"

"When my dad was a detective he shot and killed one of the mob bosses son. He didn't have a choice. He was going to shoot a police officer. When they arrested the mob boss he swore he would take revenge by taking one of my dad's sons. His youngest."

"How old was the guy's son?"

"16. My dad forgot about it until he received a letter at his doorstep. Inside was a picture of Jamie and a 'friendly' reminder."

"Why would he send a letter though? Wouldn't he just kill Jamie?"

"This guy likes to play head games, his whole family does. It was a mob run by his family."

"Wait this guy still runs it?"

"Some what he is more behind the scenes now and his oldest son is doing most of the running. You know good old dad whispering in son's ear."

'Wait but why not call the EMTs?"

"This group is noted for disguises and having allies on the inside."

"Which is why you dad took Jamie's shield, in fear of a bad cop. Do you seriously think somebody on the force would try to kill a Reagan?"

"It's been done before." I motion for her to stop talking about this for the kid has started to stir in the back.

"Wait if you're worried about EMTs and officers shouldn't you be worried about dirty doctors?"

"This is why I am not leaving his side."

"What?" Jamie asks in a daze.

"Just lay back and try not to get blood on my seats." I order him. He groans falling back holding his head.

"He doesn't know?" Jackie hisses looking back at Jamie in concern.

"No, dad doesn't want him to know….god damn it! Move your car!" I slam on the horn needing the guy to move. Jackie taking in my look undoes her seatbelt and slides in back with Jamie.

"Hanging in there kid?" I yell back as I try to get through traffic.

"Mm..."

"Danny he's really pale. I think he has internal bleeding. Danny hurry!"

I look briefly in the mirror to see that my brother is pale and clammy, his eyes closed, he looked like Joe the night he died.

I swerve through traffic horns blaring as I do. I don't even bother parking. I go right up to the front door hoping out of the car and picking Jamie up like he was a child in my arms.

"I'll park the car you head inside!" Jackie yells as I hurry Jamie inside.

"I need a doctor!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods**

Jamie's POV

I wake lying on my back, starring up at a light.

"Oh sleeping beauty is awake, come on you've been discharged." Danny orders grumpily helping me set up.

"How long was I out?"

"Only a couple hours, you got stiches and some medication for that bang on your head. I need to get back to work and sense you decided to cause me problems I need to work an extra 3 hours, thank you Jamie."

"Danny….I'm sorry." I reply as I silently curse myself out for being inconsiderate.

"Just get in the car." Danny shoves me into the back of his car. Jackie looks back at me giving me a sympathetic look.

"Please tell me you don't have to work longer because of me." I ask her. She just smiles at me before turning back around in her seat.

"I'm sorry Jackie, if I just…"

"Jamie shut up. I am sick of your apologizing just be quiet." Danny snaps sending me into silence. I rest my sore head against the window.

"Don't go to sleep, we're getting out here in a couple of minutes." Danny grumbles

"We?"

"Yes. Sense somebody can't stay at home and behave they are going to be babysat now. Where I put you, you stay put." Danny says as he helps me out of the car practically dragging me.

I bit back cries of pain for every step I feel like my wounds are being stretched.

"Danny let him go you're hurting him." Jackie yells at him. Danny's grip loosens but he doesn't let go. I felt like some criminal being dragged into the station.

As we walk in I feel all eyes on us. Danny shoves me into a chair across from his desk.

"Don't get up unless given permission." Danny orders.

I groan resting my head back against the chair. Jackie sets at her desk doing work. I can feel her eyes on me.

I look up briefly.

"Sorry." She mouths. All I do is shrug causing me to wince as pain jolted through my body. I lay back, closing my eyes. I shift trying to get comfortable. I let out another whimper when my shoulder hits the edge of the chair.

"Sorry to bother you Detective Reagan but do you know where I can find…JAMIE!" I feel Janko's arms wrap around me.

"You look awful."

"Thanks." I grumble.

"What happened?"

"Oh you know me just being an idiot. Getting stabbed and whacked upside the back of the head." I grumble.

I notice Danny look up out of the corner of my eye. He only rolls his eyes.

"Look Janko I'll talk to you later. I'm exhausted. I don't mean to be rude…I just don't feel well." I admit.

"Alright, I'll see you later Reagan. Hope to see you on duty soon." Janko gives me another quick hug before heading on her way.

"Being an idiot? Wow he finally gets something right." Danny grumbles. I stand up not wanting to listen to Danny's crap.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." I snap. I head inside and after splashing water on my face I slide down the side of the wall letting today's events hit me. I get up and stumble backwards, unable to see straight. I grab the sink trying to steady myself. I head back out letting my body collapse in the chair.

Danny's POV

I glance up to see that Jamie is sleeping in the chair.

"You know you don't have to be so cruel to him. It's not his fault. He doesn't even know what is going on." Jackie says.

"I know…it's not fair on him. I'm just frustrated and I'm taking it out on him." I set fiddling with my pen looking at Jamie. It was hard to believe that he is no longer the 12 year old kid getting bullied at school. My phone rings jolting me out of my thoughts. The caller ID tells me it's my father.

"Hello?"

"Is Jamie with you?"

"He's passed out in the chair in front of me. Dad he went to his apartment and was stabbed twice, and wacked with a frying pan. He wants answers and he deserves them."

"I know. I'm just heading out. I'll come get him and take him home. How severe are his injuries?"

"A stab wound in the shoulder and barley a cut that just barley cut into his mid-section. With some stitches he was cleared. He has a concussion and needs to be wakened every 2 hours but other than that he's fine."

"Good. I'm on my way make sure he's ready, Pop has dinner ready."

I hang up after that walking over to where Jamie sets sleeping.

"Wake up kid, dad's on his way." Jamie groans in response. After helping him into his jacket dad comes into the department sending everybody to their feet.

"As you were."

I help Jamie to his feet and over to dad.

"How are you?"

"Sore." Jamie replies.

"Let's get you home."

Jamie's POV

Later that night I lie in my bed trying to take in what my father had told me. A gang was after me because of something my father did 20 years ago? I could still not wrap my head around why my dad would keep this from me. Just when I drifted off into sleep there was loud crash from downstairs sending me upright.

I stumble out of bed grabbing my gun from the nightstand. I hold my breath stepping out of my room using the darkness to my advantage. I hear behind me my dad come out of his room as well, gun in hand.

"You ok?" he asks once close enough to me to not be heard.

I nod in response.

I slowly peek down by the stairs to see a figure start heading upstairs gun in hand.

We get ready both of our guns ready to go. The intruder's steps stop just feet from being all the way upstairs.

We exchange one look and just as my dad grabs my shoulder the smoke bomb goes off.

My dad pushes me to the ground; I bite my lip so I don't cry out in pain as I land on my shoulder.

We hear grandpa's door start to open.

"Pops stay in your room!" my dad yells, just as gunshots go off. I hear my grandfather's door slam; my dad pushes me down closer to the ground. More gunshots go off and it's clear that there is more than one intruder.

I use the smoke to my advantage and knock one of the intruders out with the back of my gun. I catch him so his fall doesn't make unnecessary noise. More guns go off. These guys obviously had no idea where we were or where they were shooting. They were just firing. I hear one tumble down the stairs hitting two at a time as he falls. I grab my phone calling Danny's phone and leaving it on. I slide it under the coffee table before heading over to where my father was crouched.

"How many?" I whisper.

"At least 5 more, I can hear three of them downstairs and there are at least 2 more up here." He replies. There are no more gunshots going off instead they are looking for us in the darkness. The smoke had long sense cleared. I feel a hand on my wounded shoulder before being yanked away from my father. I twist and turn trying to get a shot. I fire at least three times but my vision is blurred with pain and I am off by just centimeters. I let off one more shot managing to hit him in the shoulder. I stumble to my feet only to be grabbed from behind and disarmed.

Taking me in a choke hold the intruder starts to drag me down the stairs.

More gunshots ring out. I struggle to get out of the grasp of my captor. I stop moving when I feel the barrel press against my head.

"I was going to take you outside so I didn't make a mess of your daddy's walls but looks like you give me no choice." My capture hisses.

I prepare myself for the pain only to find the pressure on my neck released.

"I've got you kid." Danny says grabbing me before I can fall backwards down the stairs.

"Dad! Pa!" Danny yells helping me up the stairs.

"Over here. We're fine you boys?" my dad replies coming out of his room with grandpa not far behind.

"Who were these guys?" I ask looking down at the wounded and unconscious men at our feet.

"Part of the group that wants you dead, pa will you call the department and have them take them in."

"Already did."

When the officers arrive I finally take in all of our appearances. Dad is only in his boxers and t-shirt, Danny only has pajama pants on, I only have boxers on and grandpa is in his boxers and a t-shirt with slippers to go with it.

"You know you're a Reagan when you can have a gunfight with 3 generations of cops in their pajamas." I laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Blue Bloods. **

Jamie's POV

After six long weeks I was cleared for duty. My dad gave me back my shield even though all the gang members have not been caught. He realized he can't always protect me. I have now been on duty for the past 2 months; it's great to be back on the streets again.

I run in pursuit of the thief with Janko not far behind me. I tackle him to the cement quickly cuffing him.

"How is it you still run faster than me?" Janko asks in between gasps of air as she catches sup.

"Oh so just because I got hurt a couple times that means you should be a faster runner?" I ask laughing. She just glares at me in response.

I put are thief in the back of the car. We take him I and sign out marking the end of our day.

"You want to come with me and grab a burger down the street?" Janko asks after we change out of our uniforms.

Before I could reply I hear 'Uncle Jamie!' being yelled at me. I look up to see Nikki running over.

"Hey Nikki, what's wrong?" I ask grabbing her before she can crash into me.

"Can you do me a huge favor, please?" Nikki bags clasping her hands together as if she was praying.

"Depends on what it is." I reply unable to hold back a smile.

"Could we please talk and have a real conversation, I'm running into problems, and I don't know who else to turn to." She begs.

"Wait you walked out the way here to talk to me?" I ask confused on why she would run 2 miles just to talk to me.

"I want your advice."

"My advice? Why won't you turn to your mom, Danny or your Pa?"

"Because mom will go all lawyer on me, Uncle Danny can be a jerk, Aunt Linda would rat me out, grandpa is busy and you won't rat me out, you are the most open minded and sensitive in this entire family!" Nikki says making Janko laugh from behind me.

"Alright, suck up, does your mom know you're here?"

"No and I want to keep it that way, please Uncle Jamie."

"Alright, but sense you're here I want you to meet my partner Officer Janko. Janko this is my niece, Nikki, Nikki this is Officer Janko." I step back letting them shake hands.

"Nice to meet you, Nikki."

"Same to you officer Janko. Uncle Jamie can we head out now?" Nikki asks turning her attention to me impatience clearly in her voice.

Before I can reply my phone goes off. I couldn't help but smile when I saw it was Erin.

"Hey Erin." I greet my sister smiling at Nikki. Nikki clasps her hands together once again begging.

"Have you seen Nikki?"

"Um yeah she is with me. I picked her up from school and figured we would grab a bite to eat, seeing as I haven't been able to see my one on one for a while." I make up getting a grateful smile from Nikki.

"I would appreciate a call first." Erin sighs with irritation.

"Sorry it was just one of those in the moment kind of things."

"Alright, I love you and make sure she is home by 8."

"Love you to sis and will do." I hang up turning to look at Nikki.

"You owe me."

"So where we eating?" she asks raising her eyebrows at me.

I just roll my eyes, letting her lead the way.

"Sorry Janko, maybe next time." I give her a smile and a 'what can you do' look.

We walk out to my car and I climb in, Nikki hesitates outside.

"Is this really ok with you? I don't want to be a bother." Nikki apologizes.

"Nope, not a problem I had nothing planned anyway. So what's going on?" I ask her after she slides and we are on the road.

"Mom won't let me do anything. She doesn't want me to date, she won't let me go to parties that everybody else is going to and she keeps crushing my dream of being a cop." Nikki confesses with a groan.

"I'm pretty sure your mom isn't trying to crush your dreams Nikki. I can see how you're irritated but she is just trying to look out for you."

"So you're telling me when Uncle Danny, mom and grandpa get protective of you, you don't get irriated."

"Alright I see you point. Ok what kind of guys are you looking at?" I ask her biting back a smile.

"Uncle Jamie!" she screams embarrassed.

Hey, I just want to make sure you're not going after older guys, gang member, druggies, dicks, or that weird kid in the back that is picking his nose and talking in to his imaginary friends."

This gets Nikki to laugh. "yes those guys are so hot and gang members? Druggies?"

"Hey it's one of the best ways to rebel against a cop family." I argue.

"Did Uncle Jamie think about rebelling? O My God!" Nikki laughs. "The 'Golden Boy' rebelling?"

"Alright now you sound like Danny."

"Sorry, none of those guys are like him. He's nice. He's kind of quiet, smart and when you talk to him he's just, just amazing…can we pretend like I didn't just say that." Nikki asks blushing barring her face in her hands.

"As long as you don't start gushing about his eyes." I laugh, her cheeks turning redder. "As for your problem, he sounds like a good guy, has your mom met him?"

"No, she won't even give him a chance."

"All I can promise is I'll talk to her, try to get her to open up to the idea of you dating and meeting him, but do you even know if he has the same feelings?"

"I think so…he flirts with me and kissed me on the cheek." Nikki blushes at the memory.

"Alright get him to go on a date with you and if he says no, then we don't need to worry about this right now. If he says yes introduce him to your mom. If she doesn't like him talk to her about it." I offer.

"Alright one problem done, what about her not letting me go to this party this weekend.:

"We'll talk about it once we're inside, I'm starved." I confess as I park the car in the parking lot.

Once inside we find a seat and take our orders.

"All right so this party, your mom won't let you go to, what is going to be going on there?"

"Just dancing and stuff."

"Nikki, will there be drugs or alcohol?"

"I wouldn't touch any of it! Please he's going to be there!"

"Nikki what if the party was to get busted? Can you imagine getting arrested and what if it was by me? I really wouldn't want to drag my niece off in cuffs."

"You wouldn't take it easy on me?"

"Absolutely not, I would be harder on you if anything. Just because you have Reagan blood that doesn't mean you can get away with things."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. No one the party, I can see your point. But what about her not wanting me to be a police officer?"

"Nikki that is a difficult situation. Your mother already lost one of her brothers, she doesn't want to risk losing a daughter. But that does not mean she can keep you from doing what you want to do. If that is what you really want to do then go for it. But be sure and don't let you being a Reagan effect your choice."

"Thanks, are you happy that you became a cop, even after everything?"

"Nikki I don't regret it. I understand why everybody worries but it won't change who I am and being a cop is part of who I am."

The waitress bring us our food and after finishing up and paying we head out, it was nice to be around my niece again.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Blue Bloods**

**Hey guys I just want to say thank you for all the reviews and sorry for the mistakes. I reread some of my chapters and there are quite a few grammar errors not to mention the spelling. (Yikes!) Anyway I appreciate it a lot guys, keep it up! **

Jamie's POV

"Boys, set the table!" Linda tells Jack and Sean. Both boys run over to help their mom.

"She's got them trained." Danny explains with a smile, setting back enjoying himself. Danny had invited me over for dinner, at his house before my shift. It was nice to be able to just spend time with my brother and his family.

"You know what I miss?" Danny asks as he lies back in his chair beer in hand.

"Seeing your toes?"

"Ha ha ha, no when we were younger and you were about 6, we would set around the fire sipping hot coco mom had made after a day of messing around in the snow. I will never forget that day when I and Joe pushed you a little too hard on the sled and you flew into a snowman, oh god that was good."

"Yeah hilarious for you."

"You weren't hurt. You just laid there for a couple minutes. The top half of the snow man rode with you." Danny laughs

Before I could reply we are called in to dinner.

After we say grace we all dig into the steak that Linda had made.

"This is delicious Linda." I complement her.

"Thank you Jamie."

"He doesn't like it enough cause he's talking." Danny says with a mouth full.

"No I just have manners." I corrected with a smile.

This gets the boys to break out into laughter.

"Uncle Jamie, why do you get hurt so much?" Sean asks innocently. Danny almost coughs up his water and Linda shoots Sean a look.

"Sean your Uncle is a danger manganic, always has been, taking out snow men, getting stabbed, getting stung by 12 bees at the same time, falling down stairs, gang members wanting to kill him, the brakes being ripped out of his car, getting kidnapped by two crazies, getting beat up in school, that branch landing on his tent, almost drowning on his 10th birthday, slipping on the wet floor in the kitchen, walking into a door Joe was opening, getting hit by cars, getting ran over by bikes, he dropped your grandma's favorite clock on his toe, choking on food, swinging one day and managing to do a flip, landing on his ass… getting bit by an old ladies dog, getting his appendix removed, getting ammonia, getting shot at, being pushed down stairs, getting hit in the head by flying balls, getting drugged, hmmm…"

"Alright Danny I think they get it." I grumble sending glares at my older brother.

"Wow Uncle Jamie! You went through all that?" Jack asks his mouth hanging open.

"Uncle Jamie…why are you a danger magnet?" Sean asks looking at me in confusion.

"Sean your Uncle Jamie has been cursed sense the day he was born to not be able to go year in his life without at least making 3 trips to the ER every year."

"3? I have never gone to the hospital three times in one year!" I argue.

"Name one."

"Umm 2009…."

"Nope that was the year that dog bit you, you got ammonia, you broke your wrist and you managed to get knocked unconscious by a football." Danny happily lists.

"Fine you win." I grumble glaring at Danny.

"Wait dad! Uncle Jamie has only been to the ER twice this year and it's almost over!" Jack argues.

"Well then, I would watch my back if I was him." Danny gives me a wink before turning back to his food.

"Wait why was Uncle Jamie cursed?"

"Good question. You see these people knew that Jamie was going to grow up to be smart, an ok looking guy (but not better than his oldest brother), be WAY to nice and all of that stuff and decided that he had to mess his life up. He was jealous." Danny explains.

"So you cursed me?" I ask grinning.

"Shut up." Danny grumbles pointing his fork at me. This gets everybody to laugh.

"Thanks for dinner Linda, I have to get going. The roads aren't great and I don't want to be late. I'll see you boys later and Danny we both know I'm the better looking one." I laugh dodging a roll that comes flying at my head.

I slide into my car with a smile on my face, it really has been a great couple weeks.

I and Janko set in the patrol car, patrolling the roads of late down town New York.

"We have a domestic violence report on _" Janko calls it in that we're taking it as I turn on my sirens heading to the apartment building that is only a couple of blocks away. Getting out of the car we hurry up to the apartment guns drawn, my instinct telling me something wasn't right.

"NYPD! Open up!" I yell knocking on the door. After no response I kick open the door heading in with Janko behind me. She heads off towards the kitchen well I walk towards the living room walking up and down calls searching for anybody.

"Clear!" I yell heading back to where Janko and me split up. Janko comes around the corner, saying it was clear as well. Just behind Janko a door cracks open and a barrel pokes out.

"Janko!" I tackle her to the ground just as the gun was fired. I drag her over behind the living room wall for cover.

"Oh my god, Reagan you just saved my ass!" Janko says looking at me in amazement. I simply nod my attention focused on the suspect.

"Drop your weapon!" I yell hoping he will listen.

"Get out of my house!"

"I can't do that sir. You just shot at a police officer and we got reports of some domestic violence going on here. Where is the rest of your family?" I ask noticing pictures of a small boy and a woman.

"They're down in the basement. Now can you just leave, e-everything is ok." He begs me; I could hear the frustration and in his voice and knew I had to figure out something soon before he exploded.

"Can I speak to them just to make sure?"

"No!" he yells back getting more agitated.

"Alright, how are you doing?"

"F-Fine, I-I just wanted her to stop." He cries.

"What did she do to make you upset?"

"S-She kept telling me to take her to the ER! I c-can't I don't want them to leave." He cries.

"It is a dangerous world out there. Sense we are in the house safe from out there can I please see your son and wife just to see if I can help them, you can trust me."

"O-Ok." I listen to him descend the stairs, footsteps coming up with him. In his arms is a boy of about 3 that is crying and badly bruised. He grips the arm of a heavily pregnant woman, who is crying and is badly bruised.

"Ok I'm going to stand up and put my gun down, I'm going to come over there to make sure your wife and son is ok." I tell putting my hands in the air and placing my gun on the floor.

"She stays there! I don't trust her!" he yells pointing his gun at Janko. Janko puts her hands in the air going back to the floor.

As I near I help the women over to a couch. She takes in sharp breath her hand placed protectively on her bloated belly.

"How far apart?" I ask knowing she is in labor.

"Three minutes." She gasps as another contraction hits her.

"Sir your wife is about to give birth. She needs to see a doctor. Can I please call somebody to take her?" I ask pleading he will say yes, not really wanting to deliver a baby.

"NO! She does not leave!" the man yells making his son cry harder.

"Ok. Then can I help her?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make sure she gets through this safely."

"Ok."

"My partner is going to grab some things I need. Janko I need towels, warm water, and blankets." I tell her unmoving.

"NO! She stays put!" the man yells pointing his gun again at Janko.

"Ok them I'm going to get the stuff I'll be right back." I head to the bathroom grabbing towels and fill a small bowl with water. Turning off the water I head back out placing the water on nearby table.

I grab a blanket off the couch spreading it out on the floor.

"Lay down here." I tell her gently helping her onto the floor.

"I-I'm Emily." She says in between contractions.

"Hi Emily, I'm Officer Jamie. Now I'm going to help you take your bottoms off. So we can get the baby out." I tell her. She helps me slide her underwear and pants off. I toss them aside, preparing myself mentally. I have had training for this but I never had to actually use that training.

"W-What are you doing?" her husband asks pointing the gun at my head as I check to see how close she is.

"I need to see how long till she needs to push and I would say now." I tell the last part to her. With a nod she begins to push.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I heard Janko say in the background. Emily screams till my ears are ringing. After what feels like ages but was actually only 20 minutes cry fills the room. I wash the baby in the warm water, making sure it was safe for the baby first.

"W-What is it?" Emily asks setting up to look at her baby.

"It's a girl." I reply wrapping the baby in towel before handing her to her mother. Sirens could be heard outside. The man aims the gun at Janko.

"Did you call them?!" he yells cocking the gun.

"No, no! I did!" I stand in front of the gun blocking the gun from Janko.

"Jamie!" I hear Janko yell at me but I ignore her.

"I trusted you!" the man yells anger filling him as his finger tries to decide to pull the trigger or not.

Before he can pull the trigger I pull out my gun that I had hid out and shoot him first. He takes the shot to his shoulder in his gun arm. I grab the gun disarming him and putting myself in-between Emily, the baby and their son who was clutching his mother.

I quickly hand cuff the man, pinning him down. Janko runs to open the door for the EMTs and police officers coming in. They take the suspect away and the EMTs take the mother and her children to the hospital just to be safe.

Later that night when we are back at the station, just before I am about to leave, Janko pulls me aside.

"Why did you say that? You didn't call it in I did."

"Janko, he already made it clear he didn't like you. If he knew it was you, you wouldn't be standing here right now." I tell her.

"Jamie I'm sorry, I didn't think to check the basement, and I just thought it was a closet. You did really well handing that. You delivered a baby, saved my life and got everybody out of there safe. I own you one Reagan. I'm glad you're my partner your one great ass cop. See you later, Reagan." Janko says before heading out in the cool December air, with a smile I follow close behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Blue Bloods.**

**I just wanted to say thank you again for the reviews! **

Jaime's POV

"I can't believe we're working Christmas Eve." Janko whines, making me laugh.

"Hey we could be working Christmas day." I laugh. She chooses to ignore me.

"10-34. on _ in Wal-Mart." I turn on the sirens as Janko calls it in.

"What are people beating each other up over, who gets the last Barbie? "Janko grumbles.

Once we reach the store we head in.

"Down by the electronics." One of the employees tells us as we enter. I take off running in the direction with Janko close behind me.

"Clear the customers out of the building." I tell the employees that I pass.

As we near the electronics I see a severely beaten unconscious man lying on the ground , the suspect nowhere in sight.

"We need a bus." I radio in bending over the man. I am relieved when I find that he still has a pulse, weak but there.

The power suddenly goes out and fire alarms go off. I grab my flashlight turning it on. It became clear that whoever this is they were here for more than just beating a man.

"This is Officer Reagan, power was cut and alarms are going off. Suspect nowhere in sight." I radio in getting to my feet. "We need to get these people out of here."

We run up to the entrance where people are trying to open the doors.

"Stop!" I yells when I see the package that is attached to the doors, if opened the package would fall, setting off possibly a bomb. "Everyone step away from the doors." I order getting the people to set back. I could hear Janko filling in the station of what was going on.

"I checked the emergency exits they're bared shut." An employee tells us looking frantically around the ground of at least a hundred people.

"There's more than one. One of them set up the doors, the other caused the distraction." I mumble running a stressed hand through my hair.

"Look at outside!" one of the women gaps pointing out the doors where snow has started to come down heavily.

"They did call for a blizzard." Janko mumbles her eyes looking outside fear evident in her eyes. "Jamie it's going to be a while before they can get here, they won't let them drive in this."

Before I could reply a gunshot goes off hitting a man that was eating a stolen box of cookies in the back. People scream taking off in different directions.

We try to rally the people back in a group but we are far outnumbered and the gun is still going off.

"He hasn't hit anybody else!" Janko yells looking around confused.

"It's almost like he's trying not to." I reply checking the man that was shot's pulse. "He's gone."

"Great that guy is dead, we have citizens running around freaking out, there are bombs on the door, there's a blizzard outside, a man with a gun in here and we can't tell where he is and the bloody power is out and I can't hear over the stupid alarm! Merry fucking Christmas!" Janko yells covering her ears.

I ignore her knowing she is scared and frustrated. I take off trying to gather as many people as possible, telling them to all go to the pharmacy.

Going down every isle searching for anybody as Janko does the same.

I reach the toy isle to find a young girl about the age of 4 clutching a teddy bear tears in her eyes.

"Where's mommy?" she asks crying.

Before I could reply I notice out of the corner of my eye something glisten, the barrel of a gun. I grab the girl shielding her with my body. I feel the bullet go into my shoulder making me cry out in pain. I wait five minutes to get my barring and to make sure he wasn't going to fire again. Once on my feet I pick up the little girl, resting her on mu uninjured shoulder. I head to the pharmacy setting her down next to a woman, my head spinning from blood loss.

"Reagan! Oh my god you've been shot!" I feel Janko's hands on me as she steadies me. "You've already loss a lot of blood. Is the bullet out?" Janko asks as she shakes crying.

"I'm fine Janko, it just a graze." I assure her. "Are all the people here?" I ask putting more pressure on my shoulder.

"Yeah, at least all the people I could. Jamie…" Before she can continue I hear boots from behind me thudding against the tile floor. I turn to face the suspect; he has a gun in hand and is dressed up like Santa Clause.

"Great Santa's gone crazy." Janko grumbles.

"Drop your weapon!" I yell holding my gun up ready in case I have to shoot, even though I hope I don't have to, after all I don't want to be remembered as the police officer that shot Santa to these kids.

He just simply smiles and without moving his gaze from me he fires at a random person in the crowd, luckily he misses. His eyes sent chills down my spine; they were as dark as coals.

"What is it you need? Maybe I can help you get it." I coax trying to keep his mind from shooting another person.

"You already have." He replies firing another shot at Janko. Janko manages to get her arm only skidded. "Whoops…" Santa laughs.

"You purposely missed her, why?" I ask getting his attention back on me.

"I don't know Reagan you tell Me." he laughs again firing another shot this time at a fake snowman that stood on one of the shelves, hitting it in between the eyes.

"You're trying to scare us, get us terrified." I guess my eyes narrowing knowing I'm right.

"But why don't you just kill us all, save yourself some time? It's all just a game." We both say at the same time only he says 'I' and 'you'.

"Who are you?" I challenge, narrowing my eyes.

"Figures you don't recognize me, wouldn't expect you to. After all you're a Reagan, I'm a nobody. I'm just so happy to find that you were the cop to respond, thanks for the present Reagan." He says pointing his gun at a little boy. Without hesitation I step in front of the gun biting back my fear and dizziness.

"You see I've never liked you and your family and I have been committing crimes for the past 8 years, small ones of course, being careful to not get caught and on my grand finally Jamie Reagan just happens to be the police officer to respond." He laughs.

I narrow my eyes at him trying to place where he's from. "You're Antonio, from High School." I remember the same smile, smart ass remarks the way he always stirred up trouble.

"So he remembers after all. I have to ask Jamie, how's Joe?" he asks smiling.

"Shut up." I hiss clutching my gun in my hands just wanting to shoot him.

"Jamie…" Janko hisses trying to get my attention, but I can't take my eyes off his.

I hear sirens come racing up in the parking lot just beyond the doors.

"Alright Reagan we're going to play now. These people's lives are in your hands. You can either drop your gun and take off your vest or I shoot the old lady." He points the gun at older women who is setting next to her husband clasping his hand.

I drop my gun and slowly take off my vest, wincing when it rubbed against my wound.

"Good, smart man. Alright Jamie, let's play. I want you to go get me a knife set, if you don't I kill five of these people, if you do I let 10 go, unharmed."

"How long do I have?"

"Oh and Blondie don't follow or I shoot him and without vest that's going to leave a mark. Go Jamie you have 5 minutes and counting now." He starts a timer on his phone and I take off running as fast as my legs will carry me. Knives, knives…I run down the kitchen ware isle, running past containers, silverware, plates, pans and cups. I stop the moment I see the box. I lift it up groaning with the weight of it. I could feel my shoulder wound stretch. I stumble my way back dropping the box at his feet, bending over panting.

He opens the closest exit door having Jacko pick 10 to leave. He locks it again and comes back to face me.

"Next I want a sandwich and some donuts, let's even things out though, shall we?" Taking advantage of my blood loss he shoves me to the ground kicking me repeatedly over and over in the side then in my gut. "Alright get up and get me my food, you have five minutes starting now. Oh and Jamie 10 die or 20 walk!" he yells laughing as I limp along. I grab a sandwich from the deli and donuts from the bakery. I clutch my side gasping as a wave of pain hits me. I clutch my side trying to catch my breath. I quickly grab shelves using them to for support back to the 'Santa'.

I drop the items at his feet kneeling over in pain.

"This is going to be fun."


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Blue Bloods.**

Danny's POV

"It's not adding up. He killed the kids, he had to."

"He has alibies."

"Yeah and all of them just happen to be his friends." I snap back glaring at my desk.

"Reagan! Jackie! There's a hostage situation in a Wal-Mart around a hundred people including two cops."

"On it!" I jump up eager to get out from behind that damn desk. I grab my jacket racing out of the department Jackie close behind.

Pulling up to the scene we are greeted by flashing lights of ambulances, police cars, a bomb squad, reporters, curious onlookers and firefighters.

"Bomb squad?" Jackie asks sending me a confused look.

"There are bombs preventing us from opening the doors, are guys are looking at it now." Serge explains.

"Alright two cops, who are they?" I ask stepping up to the video footage.

"Edit Janko and Jamie Reagan." My heart stops at Jamie's name. My little brother was in there.

"As far as injuries go Janko was shot in the arm but it isn't a bad wound from what we can tell. Officer Reagan however has been shot in the shoulder is suffering from blood loss and was beaten and stabbed. It seems are suspect is playing some sort of game. He makes Officer Reagan retrieve things from around the store in a given time, if Reagan succeeds some hostages are set free but if he loses he kills a certain amount of hostages. He makes more difficult each time for Reagan, injuring him more. Your brother has your stubbornness for most men would have given up by now." Serge says squeezing my shoulder before turning to head back to what we were seeing on video.

"Why isn't Janko helping him?"

"Is she tries he kills Reagan." My heart sinks, either way my brother was going to suffer or more than likely be dead by the end of the day.

"Is the Commissioner informed about the situation?"

"Yes he was called shortly after we became aware that the situation became a hostage situation. It went from a beating to a hostage situation quickly; so far we've only had 2 casualties."

"What are the options do we have?"

Erin's POV

I hurry trying to finish wrapping Nicki's presents before she got home from her friend's house. The phone rings making me jump and cut my finger on the tape dispenser.

"Hello this is Erin." I greet watching as a Wal-Mart hostage situation is played on the TV.

"Erin? Jamie's in trouble. Jamie is one of the cops that are being held hostage in the Wal-Mart." My father's voice is full of pain my heart races and tears slide down my cheeks.

"W-What do you want me to do?"

"Tell Linda, the boys, Nicki and your grandfather. Then wait till further word, the situation is still tense, I'll update you as soon as I know something. I love you, Erin."

"I love you to." I bite my lip to stop myself from breaking out into a sob on the phone. I hang up barring my face in my hands. I am vaguely aware of the front door opening and Nicki walking in. I slowly get up going down the stairs to greet her.

"Hey mom…Mom what's wrong?" Nicki asks concern in her eyes when she sees my tears.

"It's Uncle Jamie. He's hurt, badly. Come on we're going to go to your Aunt's and tell her and the boys then go wait for news at your grandfather's house." I cry grabbing the car keys off the table. Nicki follows and I take her hand in mine for the first time in years.

Jamie's POV

Fourth trip, he wants bleach and scrub brush. I try to hurry but find myself sinking to my knees, the world becoming a blur, this is it, and I'm going to die. I find myself on my back on the floor, everything in me aching begging to let go. I take a breath closing my eyes, remembering the faces of those that are still here, held captive on Christmas Eve.

Grabbing the display of Pringles I pull myself, wincing when I stand on my torn up leg and twisted ankle. Using everything in my reach I pull myself along down the aisles. Each step harder than the last; finally after what feels like hours I reach the cleaning supplies aisle. I grab a gallon of bleach shove the handle of the brush into my back pocket so I can use my free hand for support. I cry out in pain when I fall onto my free arm, which is the shoulder I had been shot in. That entire half of my body caked in blood. I let a whimper as pain fills my abdomen. Slowly I reach the pharmacy dropping it all on the floor, knowing I will not be able to make another trip. I would bleed to death first.

"Officer Blondie start scrubbing the floors I don't want to see your partners blood, it disgusts me." Antonio orders dumping bleach all over where I had bled.

Crying Janko starts scrubbing.

"You ten go. Now Jamie you had 30 seconds left, you still have 40 hostages me and you both know that there isn't much left in you so I'll let you pick which ones die, which ones live." He hisses grabbing me by the throat his grip tightening making it difficult to breath.

"Give me another task." I manage to gasp out. Antonio laughs rising to his feet.

"Alright Reagan I'll let you take a cart this time. I want 10 gallons of water and a bucket but I want all that water in that bucket if not it doesn't count oh and the bucket has to be full if it's not to count and I kill the rest of them. You get back here I'll let half go." He grins forcing me up and slamming a cart hard into my gut making me collapse onto the cart for support.

"Tick tock!" he yells as I start to stumble down the aisle. This was it if I make it back I save 20 people but I get to be drowned, knowing what he is going to do with the water. Something tells me that he wasn't exactly planning to clean me up. Other option was to give up and let myself bleed out on the floor.

Danny's POV

We had finally found a way in. The exit doors had been sealed shut but the bomb squad was working on iron torching the door open. We had ten minutes till we could get in I just hoped Jamie could last that long.

Jamie's POV

I managed to get the water and bucket. I dump the water into the bucket my body shaking from the pain, I carefully push the cart forward, every little push making me weaker. When I arrive I collapse to the floor. Smiling Antonio takes the bucket from the cart placing it on the floor.

"Well I let 20 of these patent people out, Blondie hold your partners head under the water you don't I shoot the little girl." He aims the gun at the little girl I found with the teddy bear. He grabs me placing me on my knees over the bucket. "Try to dump it I will kill all of them." Antonio whispers in my ear.

"Alright here's what you're to do. I want you to put your hands on the back of Jamie's head and push down with all you have." I feel Janko's hand on the back of my head.

"Jamie…." Janko cries.

"Don't worry I'll try to die quickly, and know this isn't you fault. You make one hell of a cup Janko." I manage to say before my head is forced under water at the hands of my partner but she is being guided by Santa.

Danny's POV

We break open the door running to the pharmacy. Everything seems to move in slow motion. Janko is on the floor crying, Jamie is motionless laying there his face matching to cold white tile and 'Santa Claus' grinning at me.

Without hesitation I fire my gun over and over at him. "I always have been a scrooge." I say as I kill Santa Claus.

Frank's POV

We all set in the waiting room; we've been in the same place for the past 5 hours with no word. The boys are asleep, their heads resting on Linda's lap. Linda is sleeping on Danny's shoulder. Nicki had curled up softly sleeping. As for the rest of us, we couldn't even close our eyes afraid that when we wake our youngest member will be gone.

Jamie's POV

I felt nothing. All I saw was darkness no light or angels, just darkness consuming me.

My mind wonders to when I was little with Danny, Joe and Erin, going to high school, mom's death, the days that my niece and nephews were born, the day grandma Betty had passed, the day Joe died, when Vinny died, and my days at Harvard, Sydney and the academy. It was at the end that I started to slowly feel again. At first it was just good a hand gently stroking my hair, but at that moment it was all I needed.

Frank's POV

Jamie's doctor came out 3 hours ago giving us news. He had to have emergency surgery for his spleen had been bleeding severely, he has a punctured lung, a severely twisted ankle, a severe concussion, lost a lot of blood, has pneumonia (he had it earlier at an early stage but has worsened), large gashes on his legs, severe cuts on his chest, cuts on his back and cracked ribs. Jamie is still in the ICU hooked up to as many machines as you can imagine. He was so pale. Both I and Danny had come in the first chance we got.

Danny sleeps in a chair and I can slowly feel myself dozing off. Jamie may not be out of the woods yet but he was home.

The following day we all set in the living room sipping hot coco. We had all opened are presents but Jamie. Jamie's set in the corner of the room being stacked carefully, waiting to be opened. We all also received no presents from Jamie, for we don't have a clue where they are, much to the boys disappointment. All I wanted was my youngest son to be home, the baby of our family.

We were going to visit again later that afternoon but decided that Jamie would want us to be celebrating Christmas. It was a different and depressing Christmas without two of my boys. All I wanted was my Jamie home.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Blue Bloods. **

Danny's POV

I down another cup of coffee eagerly. That's 12 cups today. I try to focus on the work in front of me but my mind keeps wondering back to the hospital and my baby brother.

I barley look up when a figure appears before my desk nervously tapping their foot.

"May I help you?" I ask a little irritated.

"Umm… hi I know it's none of my business and you probably have no idea who I am but it's been two weeks and I still haven't heard anything about Jamie." Jamie's partner blurts out her eyes pleading to hear some kind of news.

I bite back the urge to tell her that he died, wanting her to suffer some sort of pain like Jamie. A part of me says she deserves it.

"He's getting discharged today, the doctors say there is nothing more they can do for him, he's just going to have to endure the pain. He's sick as a dog, in constant pain and can't walk without help but other than that he's perfectly fine." I tell her giving her my best smile. I could feel Jackie's glaring at me but I didn't care I needed to get that out. "My dad and I are going to go pick him up after we finish up work." Another figure catches my eye as they quickly approach my desk, her heels clicking on the floor making my head ache worse. Erin smiles at Janko, taking her hand and happily shaking it.

"Edit Janko? How are you? Jamie has been asking about you." Erin says happily pulling her into a hug like she's family, while I glare daggers the both of them.

"I'm fine thanks. How's Jamie? I haven't seen him sense he was taken to the hospital."

"You know what how about you come over and see for yourself. We're having a family dinner tonight and Jamie will be home you are more than welcome to join us." Erin offers making me glare even more at her. Janko wasn't part of our family! She didn't do anything for Jamie when she could have, begged for it to be her instead of him, she could have saved him and she wants to invite her over for dinner?

"Family? You mean with the Commissioner? I-I don't know…." Janko says looking extremely nervous.

"It'll just be my dad, grandfather, Danny and his family, my daughter Nicki and Jamie. There's nothing to be nervous about." Erin reassures her.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Are you just getting off? I'm just heading there now so if you want to follow you can, I can wait."

"Ok sure, I'll go change, I'll be right back." Janko say before leaving.

"I'm going to get Jamie." I grumble grabbing my coat.

"Danny! I thought you had to wait for dad and do you know where mom's quilt is? I can't find it anywhere." Erin yells at me but I choose to ignore her.

I slide into the car making sure the backseat is cleaned up and there are a couple of blankets waiting for Jamie.

Jamie's POV

I was finally going home. My bed was neatly made and I finish up packing my belongings. I reach over unplugging my phone wincing in pain as my whole side starts to ache, from the stab wounds, the surgery, my ribs, my lungs and my shoulder. I place it on top of my bag sense I can't put it in my pockets for I am only wearing jogging pants. I feel that all too familiar itch in the back of my throat, I try not to cough but the moment I do I can't stop.

I set down on my bed as I cough getting dizzy; I grab the water from the table eagerly drinking it. I hate that I can only use one of my arms the other one in a sling because of my shoulder. I lay back on my bed, for the last time.

"Hello Mr. Reagan, your family is here to take you home. Let me just check everything one last time before we let you go." A nurse says before she begins looking over my wounds and checks my temperature. I smile at my Dad and Danny as they walk in.

"Alright I think he should be fine, if he gets worse bring him in immediately. His temperature is still 102 but it has gone down, if it rises then please bring him back in. Change his bandages every night and make sure that he hasn't ripped open his stiches with all the coughing he has been doing. He should get plenty of sleep and shouldn't be on his feet to much. If any of his wounds are bleeding badly bring him in. Make sure he eats, that has been a struggle. Also he gets light headed easily and will be weak for quite a while so please go easy on him. Don't let him wear jeans for it will rub against the stiches on his legs. His medication is right there and instructions are with it. Be careful when you hug him or help him up for he still is recovering from the punctures lung, broken ribs, stab wounds and his surgery" she says making me confused.

"So pretty much wrap him up in bubble wrap and don't let him move got it." Danny says grabbing my medication and duffle bag.

"Thank you." My dad says giving her a smile as I glare at my brother.

"What's your problem? Are you that unhappy that I'm coming home?" I ask irritated.

"Jamie I am happy you're coming home, I just have not slept, your partner is going to be there for dinner and I hate her, me and Linda got in a fight, Sean is failing one of his classes, Erin is getting on my nerves for all she talks about is you, I'm worried about leaving you home with only grandpa to take care of you, I worry that you might not fully recover and I officially hate fucking Santa Clause and Christmas." Danny snaps.

"Um…I'm sorry but you don't have to take it out on everybody around you. You don't have to worry about me and Janko's going to be at dinner?" I ask turning to my dad.

He nods smiling at me. I try to grab my shoes but fail miserably; it just hurt way too much to bend over. Dad takes my shoes, slides them on my feet and laces them up.

"That's been a while." I laugh which quickly turns into a cough. I feel Danny's hand on my back as my entire body shakes, dad hands me water which I quickly down.

Dad helps me get my coat on; we leave the one arm out of the sleeve and in my sling. I insist that I can zip it up but after 5 frustrating minutes my dad does it for me. The nurse stands in the doorway with a wheelchair patently waiting.

Danny helps me into it. Dad pushes it and thanks the nurse one last time.

Getting out to the parking lot, Danny has the car parked out front so I don't have to go through the snow. I get to my feet shaking, my dad's hand on my back as he helps me into the backseat. Once inside with the seat belt that was in the middle on I pull a blanket around my shoulders already shivering. Not even five minutes later and I'm dozing off.

Hennery's POV

Dinner was made, table set all we were waiting for were the boys. It was a nice surprise for Edit, Jamie's partner, to come for dinner. We all set in the living room happily chatting as we wait.

"Why didn't we get to see Uncle Jamie in the hospital?" Jack asks.

"Because your Uncle wasn't feeling well and wouldn't be up for talking much anyway." Linda tells the boys.

"So Uncle Jamie will be all better when he gets home?" Sean throws out there.

"Um…no your Uncle Jamie will still be sick for a while yet and will need his rest." Linda explains, knowing just as well as I do that it will be a while before Jamie is up on his feet again. Before the boys can ask another question we hear tires on the drive way. We all jump up running to look out the window to see that they were finally home.

Jamie's POV

I am jolted awake when the car stops. I look up to see we are home. My stomach goes into knots fearing what was behind that door not knowing what to expect from them or how long I was going to be able to stay on my feet. I unbuckle my seat belt sliding over to the door. Dad opens the door for me, helping me out. Danny has my bag and medication and takes my other arm, while dad guides me with a gentle hand on my back.

The door is open by the time we reach the steps and slowly making are way up the steps I am engulfed into hugs.

"Careful." Dad says closing the cold night air out.

After hugging everybody I am guided over to the couch by Erin, a small bed was made for me on the couch making me laugh, which made me cough.

"You…know….me….so…well." I tell her between coughs. She sets down beside rubbing my back and giving me a glass of water. I was about to bend over and take my shoes off but Danny beat me to it well Erin helps me out of my jacket.

It is then that I take in all the faces around me. Jack and Sean are smiling at me happy to see me home, Nicki and Erin are crying, grandpa and Dad are just beaming, Danny looks like he was going to never leave me alone and Janko smiles at me openly crying.

"Hey partner. How are you?" I ask waving her over for a hug. She sets beside me hugging me gently, trying not to hurt me.

"I'm so sorry, Jamie." She cries.

"Hey I don't blame you, you did everything you could and I meant what I said you're a great cop and a great partner." I reassure her, but out of the corner of my eye I can see a frown on Danny's face. He didn't agree.

"Alright come on time for dinner!" Grandpa says. Janko helps me to my feet with Erin on my other side gripping my arm tightly. After getting to my seat, I sign in relief and from exhaustion.

Soon everybody is eating and happily chatting. I tried to ignore it but I could feel them looking at me every once in a while making sure I was ok.

"I don't mean to be a negative but with Jamie already half dead wouldn't that mob of creeps want to take advantage of it?" Danny asks sending the entire table into silence. I play with my food nervously not wanting to tell them about what happened at the hospital, knowing that if I did I would never be let out of their eye sight again.

"I suppose you're right but I don't think they would pull something this soon after their last attack." My dad finally says but I can hear the uncertainty in his voice and little does he know that they did not wait. Dad's cell phone rings, all eyes on him.

"Hello?...Yes…When?...Do we know how?...Alright I agree but two and that's it….very well…I'll see you in the morning…yes he is doing better….believe me I will die before something like this happens again….very well…..thank you and good night." Dad hangs up tucking it back in his pocket and goes back to casually eating like nothing happened.

"What was that about?" I ask looking up from my half eaten meal.

"Just work, nothing for you to worry about." My dad assures me.

Danny's POV

Dinner ended and goodbyes were exchanged before everyone went home. However both me and Erin linger behind knowing dad wants to talk to us. Jamie lies on the couch sleeping, blankets tucked around his body. You could tell just by looking at him that he was exhausted, he was pale, and was shivering. I give him one last look before following my dad, Erin and Grandpa upstairs.

"That phone call it was about Jamie's captures from earlier this year. They escaped prison, it is believed they had assistance from a gang. We do have reason to believe that both the captures and the gang will come after Jamie."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods**

Danny's POV

It has been a week sense Jamie's release and his captor's escape. All week all I could focus on was finding these people and stopping the before they could reach Jamie.

"Danny, maybe they are not even planning on coming after Jamie, it's been a week, these people are obsessed idiots wouldn't they have done something by now?" Jackie stops looking through her computer for any info on Don or Laura or any of the gang members.

"That's why I am willing to bet that they are not in charge, this gang has taken over and are carefully planning this. They will come after him, there is no way this gang broke them out for no bloody reason!" I snap growing agitated. "They have something planned as to what I'm not sure."

Laura's POV

I watch at the twits exit the school, happily walking together and laughing. They disgusted me. With Carlos beside me we pull up next to the boys. Not even bothering with the candy offer Carlos grabs them pulling them into the back of the van gagging them and tying them up.

If Don had done is part properly then we have the girl as well. Soon my Jamie was going to be back with me.

Jamie's POV

I felt so useless. I was stuck on the couch, grandpa making it impossible for me to get up without him having a heart attack and telling me to lie back down. He wouldn't even let me fold laundry!

My cell phone goes off for the first time in a week, for instead of calling my family always just showed up to see who I was.

"Hello?" I ask my voice only a ghost of what it once was.

"Hello Jamie, still not doing well I see…. how unfortunate. There seem to be others that are concerned about you as well, you can hear them crying for you, if you want." A raspy voice soon disappears only to be replaced by crying and screams.

"Uncle Jamie!" I hear Nicki yell. I force myself up into setting position ready to do whatever it took to get my niece and nephew backs.

"What do you want?"

"To end this and we can't do that without you. Meet us at your apartment at noon and we'll talk, come alone. If you fail to do as I say I have three bullets with three names." The line then goes dead.

The clock says its 9:30. How am I supposed to get to my apartment? Grandpa flips if I stand up let alone walk out the door. Using the arm rest for support I stand up. Making slow progress over to where my shoes were neatly placed. Setting in the nearest chair I pull my boots on biting back my cries as my newly opened stiches begin to tear open again.

After successfully pulling them on and lacing them up I grab my coat pulling it on. I could already feel the blood starting to flow from my now open wound.

Slowly rising to my feet I take advantage of grandpa being in the bathroom I grab grandpa's car keys and head out the front door. With shaking hands I start the car. I make my way out of the driveway, heading out towards my apartment. There was no way I was going to let them hurt my nieces and nephews.

Danny's POV

My phone goes off forcing my eyes away from the screen.

"Hey grandpa, how's Jamie?"

"Danny, he's gone and so is the car. I have the two cops that were supposed to be watching for anything like this in search of him now. Danny he wouldn't be able to make it far in his condition, what if he crashes the car? Oh gods Danny go find your brother." I could hear tears in my grandfather's voice.

I hang up quickly grabbing my coat, my gut telling me to go to Jamie's apartment.

"Reagan? What's going on?" Jackie asks quickly following me.

"Apparently I'm going to have to arrest my brother."

Jamie's POV

I have finally reached my apartment building after a very slow travel. Before I could even get out of my car the door opens and I am pulled out in the cold winter air. A man I recognize as one of Joel's (the head of the gang) ghouls leads me to a van that is waiting.

I am shoved inside, making me groan in pain as more stiches are ripped open.

"Well hello there Jamie. What a surprise to see you. Don't worry about your niece and nephews; they are at your apartment waiting for rescue. I smell blood already; let me check your wounds." Joel kneels down beside me knife in hand. The back of the van is empty of any seats leaving me to lie on my back on the carpet that reeked of bleach. He rips open my shirt and bandages, I feel the tip of the ice cool blade begin to puncture my skin.

"You have this weird black stuff in your wounds; here let me get that out for you." Joel sticks his knife into my wounds, ripping them open again, and cutting out all the stiches.

Laura's POV

I wait anxiously by the river side with Don by my side. All we had to do was wait for Jamie's body to come floating down the river then he was ours. I bite my nails anxious to have him back in my arms. Don pulls on his waders and heads out. He stands in the middle of the river waiting for any sign of our Jamie.

Pulling out my binoculars I watch as their van pulls up to the side of the bridge. Soon Jamie….soon….

Danny's POV

We arrive at Jamie's apartment to find Sean, Jack and Nicki all tied up stuffed in a closet.

"Where's Uncle Jamie?" I ask after hugging each one of them and calling a bus.

"I'm not sure but the men that took us talked about the river. Uncle Danny they were driving a white van with the license plate of -"Nicki tells me with a satisfied nod.

"You're going to make one hell of a police officer someday, Nick." I tell her shaking my head in awe.

"Thanks Uncle Danny, bring Uncle Jamie home." She kisses my cheek just as the paramedics arrive. Once I know they are in safe hands I race back out to the car with Jackie close behind. I call in back up as we race to the closest area of the river.

Jamie's POV

Grabbing me two guys lead me over to the bridges railing. I look down into the cold January water, it was dark and ruff looking, there was no way I was going to survive that.

They set me on the railing my feet dangling over the edge that was a good 30 foot drop.

"I hope you can float Jamie." Joel laughs slapping hand cuffs onto my wrist as I feel a gun barrel being pressed against my head. "If by some miracle you do survive this Don and Laura are waiting for you." My eyes go to farther down river where a man is standing in the river waiting for something.

"Please…." I manage to get out before we hear the sirens. Police cars have arrived along with Danny's car.

"Step away from my brother Joel, with your hands in the air, its over!" Danny yells, hearing his voice made me ache for one of his hugs.

"Oh I know it's over, Reagan, believe me I know." Joel laughs, two gun shots going off. Pain fills my abdomen; I let darkness take me as I fall down to the ice cold river below.

Frank's POV

After receiving word of what was going on I immediately went down to the scene wanting Jamie safe in my arms.

It was long after I arrive that I watch in horror as my youngest son's body falls over the edge with yet another bullet hole in him. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. I watch as Danny drops his gun, running down the side of the hill to where the river meets land, throwing his coat aside he jumps into the water.

"Danny!" I yell taking off to the edge of the railing, watching as my oldest frantically looks for my youngest, appearing for air every few seconds. Further down the river is a man in waiters waiting for something. I quickly recognize him as Don the man that had kidnapped my son. Ordering my men down to retrieve Don and his wife Laura before either of them could land a hand on my son.

Danny's POV

Each time I came up for more air, I grew more frantic. Where was Jamie? After going under for what feels like the billionth time something brushes against my ankle. Reaching into the water I pull up an ice cold white hand, Jamie.

Officers are waiting for me as I pull my baby brother out of the river. Officer Janko and Renzulli take hold of Jamie taking his weight off of me.

Without hesitation I begin CPR on Jamie. He was so still.

"Come on Jamie you have to be ok, breath kid." I cry my voice shaking in fear of losing my brother.

Frank's POV

I run down the hill not caring if it wasn't what the Commissioner to do, I just wanted my son.

I watch as Danny revives Jamie, Janie coughs up water, his whole body begins to shake.

"Danny help me get your brother's clothes off before he gets hypothermia." I order as me and Danny work frantically undressing Jamie, leaving him only in his boxers. I take off my coat wrapping it around his shivering body then I cover him with Danny's forgotten coat.

I hold Jamie's trembling body in my arms as we wait for the EMTs.

Danny's POV

After 10 minutes the EMTs arrive they load Jamie's body onto the stretcher wrapping him in heated blankets. My dad rides with them as they take my baby brother away.

Jackie drives me to the hospital as I make phone calls to let my family know to meet me there.


	13. Chapter 13

**Only one maybe two more chapters to go! Thank you for all the reviews and support! It means so much!**

Frank's POV

The wait seemed endless. My eyes kept anxiously going to the ICU doors watching for any doctor to come out and give us word on my son. The boys were fast asleep with Linda asleep on Danny's shoulder. Danny stares at the tile quiet tears running down his cheeks. Erin had given up on crying she has her arms wrapped protectively around a sleeping Nicki. Pa is just looking around the room taking us all in.

Every second that ticks by my heart drops, knowing that last second could have been his last. We have been setting here for well over five hours with still no word.

"Family of Jameson Reagan?" a doctor asks appearing from the ICU doors.

"YES!" We all say eager to hear anything about Jamie.

"He just got out of surgery, we lost him several times but we managed to revive him. He was then again put under for another surgery, when he fell he hit his head causing internal damage, he dead lines for three minutes during this surgery but we again managed to revive him. It's a miracle that he is still alive. However he is not out of the woods yet, he has at least four more surgeries to under go. If he does make it he will need all of your support for the next couple of months or year. All of his old wounds were ripped open, many of them infected, he broke his leg in several different spots which will need surgery, he broke almost all of his ribs, one of his lungs collapsed, his other lung is punctured, a dislocated shoulder, his appendix will need to be removed later but right now we need him to recover from the infection the rupture has caused, his pneumonia has worsened, his lungs are damaged from almost drowning, his arm is broken and will need operation as well, his shoulder may need surgery we are not sure yet, where his spleen was removed is now infected, we are carefully watching this and keeping our eyes open for any more internal bleeding. He has slipped into a coma and is on life support, I'm sorry. I will send a nurse when he is in his room." The doctor says starting to walk away leaving us all stunned.

"What are his chances of survival?" I ask part of me dreading an answer.

"It's best you start praying Commissioner." He replies giving me a small smile before heading on his way. The entire room is cloaked in silence. It seemed as if time had stopped. Nobody in the room dared to take a breath.

"Family of Jameson Reagan?" a young nurse asks grabbing our attention.

"Yes?" Pa asks seeming he was the only one capable of speaking.

"He is in room 226 only two at a time please, I'm sorry I can't imagine how hard this is on your family, I send my wishes to you all." she says giving us all a comforting smile.

"Thank you." I manage to say getting to my feet. Wordlessly both me and Danny get to our feet heading to room 226.

Jamie lies motionless, millions of machines are attached to him, his chest slowly rising and falling, he was so still, I tried to pretend that he was sleeping.

I take his hand in mine gently squeezing it. Tears silently run down my cheeks, I can not loose another son.


	14. Chapter 14

Danny's POV

Three weeks of taking shifts at the hospital to watch over Jamie, three of stress, three weeks of tension in the family, I get into a fight with Linda almost every day now. The boys have come to think that their Uncle Jamie will never wake up; Sean still doesn't understand why everybody is always crying and yelling at each other. My dad is withdrawn; I can't be in the same room as Erin without getting into an argument with her. I just wanted my brother back.

I glare at my desk not wanting to meet anybody's eyes as tears threaten to spill.

"How's your brother?" A voice that I have come to have dreams about making sure is never used again. I look up at Joel glaring at him.

"Fine."

"Really I heard he might as well be dead already! Poop baby Jamie, tick tock, I would hate for one of those little wires to get unplugged and for little Jamie to take no more breaths, tick tock." Joel laughs as an officer leads him in cuff fresh from the hospital. I get to my feet walking over to him getting right up into his face so I could look him in those cold, heartless eyes.

"You or any of your goons come anywhere near Jamie ever again I will kill you and Jamie's doing fine actually, thanks for asking." I give him my _best _smile before heading back to my desk.

"A detective just threatened me and you're not going to do anything about it?" Joel asks looking up at the rest of the officers in the area.

"Things fly when you hurt one of our own." Rezulli says glaring at Joel. Joel doesn't utter another word after that.

Frank's POV

I set in the chair beside Jamie, tears in my eyes as I watch my youngest, I silently pray for Joe, Mary and Ma to do everything to get our Jamie back, I will not lose another son.

Jamie has now had 7 surgeries, he has his head newly bandaged after some internal bleeding was discovered, his left and right arm were bandaged, his entire abdomen was neatly bandaged and changed frequently, his left arm was in a sling, IVs were attached, he had a tube to help him breath, but his eyes remain closed and all I wanted was to be able to see his blue eyes again that were so much like his mother's. Jamie reminds me so much of her, the family has been a wreck sense we lost him, who would have thought that it was our Jamie that held us all together?

Please do not take my son from me.

Jamie's POV

I felt weightless; there was no pain, and no sorrow, nothing. I felt free.

"Please do not take my son." These words echo in my head, making me upset, I could hear the pain and desperation in the voice, I had to help. My heart raced as I frantically tried to reach the voice but it was so far out of reach, it was like being at the bottom of a 50 feet pit and only being able to dream of what lay beyond the light above.

It was then that I realized that where I was, was not even real, just a form of a dream or maybe a nightmare and that I couldn't even feel my toes of wiggle my fingers.

"Hey baby brother, you need to wake up…we need you back here, the boys think you're already gone, just like Joe. Jamie…please wake up, me and are desperate everything is falling apart without you." I hear Danny say his voice cracking

They think I'm going to die. But why, nothing happened. My memory then clicks Laura, Don, the gang, Joel, Santa, the bridge all of it. I couldn't breathe it was like I was drowning all over again. I gasp for air, only for a pain to shoot through me making me even more desperate for air. I couldn't breathe.

Danny's POV

It wasn't ten minutes after I arrived that suddenly Jamie's breath quickens, coughs shaking his worn body, he keeps gasping like he couldn't catch his breath. Dad runs off to get a nurse; I take Jamie's hand in mine watching in horror as his body shakes, with every cough I can just imagine the pain it was causing him.

Nurses come running in pushing me out the door. I walk out to the waiting room, feeling as if it was just some awful dream and needing to be waked up.

I don't even make it to the chair when I break, tears falling, anger and frustration filing me. My father's arms wrap around me as I sob uncontrollably. This just was not fair, why Jamie?

Jamie's POV

Finally I can feel my breath coming normally. My hearing seems to be slowly coming back for I could hear footsteps and hushed voices, a heart monitor monitoring my heart rate. But most importantly I hear two people breathing softly, sounds I grew up feeling comfortable around, I would even fall asleep to sometimes.

Feeling came next; I was greeted by pain and numbness. My chest felt like it weighed a hundred pounds, my side ached, and my heard throbbed. But in this cloud of pain I also felt warmth in my hand, knowing that it was my father.

I try to open my eyes wanting to assure him and Danny that I was ok. I try to blink but my eyelids seem to weigh a ton. It's like they are glued shut. Slowly the darkness starts to disappear. First it was just a blur and just a thin line but as my eyes opened things gained shape, I move my hand in anticipation; I hear gasp from around me. Finally my eyes are wide open. I look around slowly taking everything in.

Danny kisses my forehead, much to my surprise before taking off to find a doctor.

"Jamie." My dad says when I look over at him tears of joy in his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Blood**

Frank's POV

"Heading out early Commissioner?" Detective Baker asks as I head out near lunch time.

"Nope, I'll be back, I have to bring Jamie home." I tell her giving her a smile, anxious to get my son home.

I head out to the car where I find Danny leaning against it waiting. I could tell that in his eyes that he was just as anxious as me to get Jamie home.

We set in silence as Danny drives to the hospital. It has been two weeks sense Jamie woke up, he is doing better but still has a long road to recovery.

Jamie's POV

I lay in my bed knowing I was going home but I had no energy to move. I lay there still in my hospital gown; my entire chest feeling like an elephant was setting on it. My body shakes with coughs from my pneumonia. My nurse Jan comes in placing a kind hand on my shaking body.

"Are you feeling well enough to go home, Jamie?" she asks after my coughing fit was done. I just nod, wanting to go so bad I could feel tears in my eyes.

"Ok, I'll get the doctor and we'll look you over one more time, but if the doctor says you have to stay here for a little while there will be no arguments and I think there are two people that want to see you." Jan says stepping out with my dad and Danny stepping in.

"Hey, kid how you doing?" Danny asks standing in front of me arms crossed. Dad sets beside me brushing my hair away from my clammy forehead.

Jan walks back in with my doctor. With help from my dad and the doctor I set up. The doctor looks over my shoulder, legs, arm, my wounds from my surgery, checks my breathing to see how my lungs were healing, all the deep cuts that were still slightly infected, checks my ribs, my head to make sure it was handling the recovery process well and my leg that had been broken and had three surgeries on.

"Ok if you have any concerns please call us, he can have a pain killer every 6 hours, make sure he stays off his feet, and let him get lots of sleep. He won't be back to normal for a long time yet. His lungs are still severely damaged if he is having trouble breathing send him back right away, if his condition worsens send him back as well. I know you will have a lot of eager family members that are waiting to see him but take it easy on him. Do not let them hug him to tight; his ribs are still healing not to mention all the wounds from surgery and old wounds. We will want to see him every week; his immune system is weak so please me cautious about this. Any small illness or tumble could send him back to the hospital, worsening his condition and possible ending his life." The doctor says handing Danny a bag of medications. "Instructions and information is in the bag, take your time I know it will take a while to get him out of here. Next time I see you Jamie I hope you are doing better not worse." The doctor smiles at me heading out with Jan close behind.

Danny grabs my duffel bag pulling out a pair of jogging pants, a t-shirt, and some socks.

Dad helps me set up a hand gently placed on my back. Dad takes off his hospital gown, I grab Dad's shoulder for support as Danny slides my pants up my legs. Dad takes one look at the t-shirt and my shoulder and throws it back into my bag sliding a sweatshirt on zipping it up for me.

"It's been a while." Danny says with a smile but tears are in his eyes. I smile slightly as Dad pulls my sock onto my leg that is not casted. Danny throws my shoes into my bag not even bothering.

Jan stands in the doorway with my wheelchair. Both Dad and Danny help me over to the chair gently placing me in it.

"I've got it." Danny says pushing me out of my room and into the elevator. Once we reach the car, Danny doesn't even give me the option of arguing, he picks me up placing me in the backseat, Dad buckles me in and tucks a blanket around my shivering body he sets beside me as Danny takes driver's seat.

My head was pounding. I rest my head against the window gazing out the window at the early March streets of New York. We head down familiar streets past places I grew up around.

"Danny? Could you do me a favor?" I ask my voice sounding pathetic.

"Depends…."

"Could you stop at the department I just want to…." I begin tears in my eyes aching to be back on the job. "I miss it so much."

"Jamie, I don't think that is a good idea right now, you're not doing well as it is, you should be at home resting." Dad says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I know….I just….." I go quiet as we pull into the driveway.

"I'll make you a deal, when you're strong enough we'll go but until then just rest." Dad suggests as Danny opens my door with my duffel bag already swung over his shoulder. Danny unbuckles my belt helping me out of the car and up the stairs to the house.

Erin and Grandpa are waiting; Erin has a small bed sat up for me on the couch with a bottle of water beside it. Danny immediately leads me over to the couch not even hesitating.

I lay down Erin drapes a blanket over my body as I settle in.

"It's Sunday, are you up for a family dinner tonight?" Erin asks.

"Yeah I want to see everybody." I reply struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Get some sleep Jamie me or Grandpa will wake you up when it gets close to dinner, Dad and Danny are going back to work." Erin says kissing my forehead. I weakly nod letting sleep over come me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer I do not own Blue Bloods**

Jamie's POV

Four weeks of sleeping on the couch. It was great be home but sometimes it feels they are babying me not helping me.

I was getting better my ribs weren't as sore, the wounds have started to heal and disappear, most of them were already gone. Aside from the occasional headache and dizziness my head was doing a lot better. My leg was no longer in a cast, I was just told to take it easy on it. My lungs on the other hand still had a long ways to go.

Despite Dad's promise he hasn't taken me to the department in fear of me getting sick even though I am doing much better, I was getting sick of being cooped up in the house like some kind of prisoner. I set at the kitchen table with Gramps. I eat the sandwich and soup gramps had made me slowly starring angrily at it as I picked it apart with my fingers.

"What did that sandwich ever do to you, Jameson?" Gramps ask looking up from his sandwich.

"I am so sick of being here. Can't we maybe go to the department or out to dinner or just take a drive!" I ask frustration filling my words as I drown a piece of bread in my soup.

"Alright how do you feel?"

"I'm Fine."

"Alright then I'll make you a deal, if you help me clean up the dishes and your father says ok then we'll go." Gramps suggest with a smile.

I grin getting to my feet. I start taking dishes over to the sink my leg complaining in pain. I hide my grimace from Gramps.

"Jamie I know when you're in pain you don't have to hide it. I won't change my mind. I'll call your father now." Gramps laughs heading out to grab the phone.

After washing all the dishes and wiping down the counters, with come difficulty, I collapse onto the couch my leg aching.

"Your father agreed but he's coming with, he apparently doesn't trust me. Let me go get your shoes and coat it's still a little cool out there and your father will kill me if you catch a cold or something." Gramps grabs my shoes and my coat.

I take my shoes sliding them onto my feet on my own, even though gramps was watching to make sure I didn't need help. My jacket was another story, with one of my arms still in a sling and my ribs still sore I didn't get very far. Gramps comes over helping me.

"Wait dad is supposed to be at work, how can he come home?" I ask not wanting to be a bother.

"He actually took half the day off anyway." Gramps assured me, just as the front door opens and dad walks in.

"You're looking better today, son. Are you sure you're up for this?" Dad asks walking over to me.

"Dad I am beyond ready. Can we please get out of here?" I ask pleading.

"Very well, Pa I'll take it from here. Jamie, promise me that if you are not feeling well you will tell me." He gives me a 'be careful how you answer' this look.

"I promise, can we go now?" I ask impatiently. Dad laughs and heads to the door his eyes on me as I head out the door. With every step I could feel dad's eyes on me waiting for something to go wrong.

Once on the road we both relax. My eyes wonder out the window taking in the March New York City streets. I don't even bother asking where we are going already seeing that we were going down the familiar streets that led to the station.

"Dad you don't have to come in with me. I know you hate how the officers sometimes act differently around you." I offer, getting a raised eyebrow in response.

"Jamie I am not letting you go in there alone. I know you will stay until you can't even stand, you're passed out or you're dead and even then you would say you're fine." Dad says flashing me a knowing smile as we get out of the car. I just roll my eyes in response and start heading through the familiar doors with dad by my side carefully watching all of my movements.

As soon as I walk in I am greeted with a hug I had not been expecting.

"They actually let you out of the house." Janko laughs pulling away from me smiling. When she sees my dad she stumbles in salute.

"All of you relax I not here as Commissioner, I am just here to keep an eye on my son." Dad smiles at them all like they are all old friends.

I can feel Danny's eyes on me; I could tell that he was not happy that I was here. I chose to ignore him as I gave my fellow officers hugs.

"So when you getting back on the job, Reagan?" Charlie asks.

"Hopefully soon, within the next month I'd guess." I offer leaning against a desk, my leg starting to ache. Both dad and Danny notice but say nothing.

I stand there talking to my fellow officers that were just getting off duty, happy to be back here. After 30 minutes of talking my head pounds and my leg hurts to the point it feels like it's going to a cave in from beneath me if I don't get off it soon. I was afraid through that if I made a move for a chair dad or Danny will notice and force me to go home but if I collapsed I was defiantly going home. When Janko brings up the time we busted that guy by Janko tripping and falling on him the whole station cracks up laughing. As more funny stories that happened on the job came up the laughing was endless. But the more I laughed the harder it got to breath. My sides ache from all the laughing and my lungs feel like they are going to burst.

My lungs begging for air causes me to go into a coughing fit. At first I try to hide it but I knew it was in vain as I coughed harder my entire body shaking with the force. I feel a hand on my back gently rubbing it as I gasp for air. My legs cave out from beneath me and a chair is already waiting. Finally I am able to stop coughing with a glass of water waiting for me on the desk.

"Your lungs are still bad." Janko says getting my attention.

"Yeah but they're healing." I manage to say in between gulps of water.

"It's time we head home Jamie, we have been here long enough and I think these people want to get home to their families." Dad says helping me to my feet, but my leg was still weak and was not expecting the weight, it caves from beneath me and I grab my dad's shoulder to stop from falling all the way to the floor.

Danny wordlessly comes over grabbing my other arm and drapes it over my shoulder. We slowly head out to the car and I can feel the anger radiating from Danny. As soon as we reach the car I am forced to sit on the hood with Danny walking back and forth.

"Why are you here? You should be at home! Dad have you lost your mind bring him here?" Danny asks angry.

"Now wait a minute he has a doctor's appointment anyway and Danny he did about as well as I expected him to. He is doing better and he needs to get out." My dad argues.

Danny doesn't say anything but I can see the frustration in him.

"Jamie get in the car, we'll talk more about this later Danny." Dad says getting into the driver's seat as I slowly slide into the passenger seat.

I close my eyes as we head towards the hospital, exhaustion filling me.

When we arrive Dad helps me out and we slowly head in. Fear fills me remembering my last checkup. The doctor had said that the next one they should be able to tell if I will be able to work.

The nurse calls me back shortly after we arrive. Getting to my feet I head in leaving my dad behind.

"So you're the legendary Jamie Reagan." The nurse smiles at me. It was then that I notice that she is cute. She has wavy brown hair to the middle of her back, bright blue eyes and a beautiful smile.

"What the nurses talk about me?" I ask her smiling.

"They say you are very nice man, well behaved and even a good patient but they say that you're a weekly visitor." She laughs as she takes my blood pressure, weight and temperature.

"I'm not a weekly visitor, Jenifer." I argue noticing her name tag.

She smiles at me but her eyes are on her tablet.

"You're not gaining the weight back like you should." She notes leading me into the room. "Alright how are you? Are your lungs getting better?" she asks as we both take a seat.

"Um yeah, it's hard to catch my breath sometimes but other than that they're fine. I still can't stand on my leg for too long." I tell her honestly.

"Alright the doctor will be in shortly and Jamie I hope the next time I see you it's not because of poor health." She says smiling.

"Um Jenifer would you like to grab a drink maybe this weekend?" I ask before she can leave.

"Absolutely Officer Reagan, call me." She says handing me a piece of paper she had scribbled her number on.

Before I can say anything else she is gone.

The doctor comes in and checks my leg, wounds, my head and lungs.

"Well Jamie your leg should be fine in the next week or so, any wounds you had are gone and you might get the occasional headache but your head is fine as well. Your arm can now come out of that sling. Your lungs also have made an astonishing recovery; if I didn't see the improvement I had I would have had no choice but to not clear you for the job. I would say in the next week or two you should be able to be back on the job rather on desk duty or patrolling is entirely up to your captain." The doctor explains relief overcoming me.

"Thank you." I tell him as we both get up to leave.

"Jamie I have never seen a man as lucky as you most men would not have survived what you went through let alone be able to go back to living their normal lives, you truly are a miracle, be thankful for each day." He gives my once wounded shoulder a squeeze before heading out the door.

"How'd it go?" Dad asks as we head home.

"I got a nurses number and should be back on duty in two weeks, I couldn't be doing better." I tell him grinning.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods**

Danny's POV

Jamie had gone missing three weeks ago. He had just gotten back on the job three months before that. I have been on the investigation with still no leads. His house was clean, no sign of struggle, car parked in its spot, cell phone, gun and keys on the table, everything was normal.

"I just can't shake the feeling that he knew whoever it was that took him. I know Jamie he would put up a fight if he knew his life was in danger. I just can't think of anybody that would hurt him." I stare off into space angrily. Why did this always happen to my brother?

"Ok you said he has had a new girlfriend, Jenifer. Could she have something to do with it? You told me right from day one that you didn't like her." Jackie suggests.

"She didn't really seem like the type, but why the hell not? We have nothing else to go on." I grab my gun from the desk drawer and hurry out with Jackie close behind me.

I head to the hospital knowing that she worked Mondays. Getting out of the car I head straight over to her car.

"Reagan what are you doing?" Jackie asks as I smash her car window and unlock the door.

"Following my gut." I reply barley sparing Jackie a glance.

I pop the trunk for Jackie to look through as I tare through the inside. I open the glove compartment growing frantic. Inside is a blood soaked cloth.

"Danny I found Jamie's jacket!" Jackie yells coming over to me.

"Let's go arrest this bitch." I throwing the blood soaked cloth in our car along with Jamie's jacket.

Erin's POV

When Danny called telling me that they made an arrest I was thrilled, until I found out he broke into her car. He can never make things easy can he? I walk into the station needing to give Danny an ear full. Standing at Danny's desk is dad with Baker right behind him.

As I approach I can't help but over hear their conversation.

"I just got it this morning. You read but it said. This is an attack on the entire family and apparently she has been playing Jamie sense day one." I hear dad's frustrated voice.

"What's going on dad?" I approach the desk placing my hand on my dad's shoulder.

"I received this today." He hands me a typed out letter addressed to him

Dear Commissioner,

Jamie is with us, he is alive but barley. This is not a ransom, this is revenge. It's time somebody took down you Reagans and what's better than killing your youngest. I imagine you are just dying right now Frank, good. The only way we will let your son go is in you resign, Danny quits and so does Erin. I highly recommend you take this offer it really is quite generous.

I will be waiting.

After reading this letter tears slide down my cheeks.

"We're not listening to him right?" I ask crying.

"Nope, we arrested Jenifer who has confessed with working with them. She won't tell us anything she doesn't seem to care that she is screwed. I never did…" Danny is cut off as Jenifer is hauled in handcuffed with two officers guiding her.

"Commissioner! Danny! How's life treating you? Must be horrible not knowing where Jamie is. Shame really he is such a nice guy he was just born into the wrong family or is god damn cursed. Look I hope you have a fantastic day oh and if I were you I wouldn't bother looking he'll show up here shortly, just as planned and as dead as a rock." Jenifer laughs fueling my already storm of hate towards her.

Danny looks like he wants to throw something at her or shake the answers out of her. Dad on the other hand looked like he wanted to strangle her.

"I'm going to find who did this and kill them."

Frank's POV

I leave Danny with Erin close behind me. We walk in silence with Garret and Baker behind us back into the building we worked. None of us willing to speak afraid it might make the situation even more real.

Everything stops when shots are fired off, I am shoved to the ground, and I take Erin with me without a moment's hesitation. Tires squeal, car door slams and something hits the pavement before the car takes off again. After everything is clear we get to our feet. Lying on the cold dark street is the body of a young man or boy he is thin and pale. I recognize the hair color immediately. Without a moment of hesitation I take off down towards the body.

"Call a bus!" I yell falling to my knees at my son's body. He still had a pulse but barley. Sirens can be heard off in the distance but all I can hear is the pained breathing of my youngest.

I watch numbly as the paramedics place him on the stretcher placing him in the ambulance with me riding in back. I could hear Erin saying something about meeting me at the hospital but I paid her no attention, my attention entirely focused on Jamie.

He was pale as the sheets beneath him; he wore an oxygen mask, his blue eyes hidden from the world. His chest slowly rising and falling with each breath gives me some form of relief.

I follow the paramedics like a zombie into the hospital stopping at the ICU waiting room collapsing into one of that chairs as they take my youngest away. How much more luck can Jamie have? How much more luck can we all have?

I see Baker and Garrett enter followed by Erin and Gramps. Danny soon appears taking a seat beside me as we all stare at the doors that kept us from our youngest, out sweet Jamie.


	18. Chapter 18

Frank's POV

Gramps, Erin and I all set waiting for any word on Jamie, it has been over six hours. Baker and Garret are with us more as protection for me but I preferred to think that they were here for Jamie as well.

"Hi Frank, Erin, Henry seems I am seeing you here much to frequently. Jamie just got out of surgery he needed several again. He had a lot of internal bleeding, he was stabbed at least 12 times all of them were held together with staples or hot glue causing infection, his right ankle is broken, his left leg is broken in many different areas, his wrist have very deep cuts from struggling against hand cuffs, he had a lot of internal bleeding inside his brain, his skull is fractured, all of his ribs are broken, he has 3rd degree burns, his left arm and right wrist is broken, he has many bruises all over his body, many cuts that will more than likely leave scars, he is suffering from dehydration and starvation, when he went into surgery he went into cardiac arrest, we lost him countless times on the table, he was out at one point for more than 4 minutes, 5 is when we declare them dead. His nose is broken both of his lungs collapsed, he is lucky he is alive. His kidney has failed, there was internal bleeding around both his lungs and heart, his liver was damaged and was bleeding badly but the doctors managed to help with that. He right now is resting, he luckily did not slip into a coma but needs plenty of rest. The next week is the most critical. If you want you can come back and see him. Only one at a time though please." Jane an older nurse that has been one of Jamie's nurse the last two times says.

I get to my feet following Jane down the halls of the ICU to Jamie's room. I block out the crying family members,and the sound of heart monitors. We stop at room 226. Inside lays a sleeping Jamie. Much of his body in cast, many machines hooked up to him. I set in the chair beside the bed taking his hand in my hand.

"I'll just leave you two alone. He should wake soon." Jane smiles at me leaving me with Jamie.

"You know when your mother and I use to joke about you being accident prone it would make me laugh but now all I do is worry, Jamie I can't lose you. It's getting to a point I'm afraid to let you out of my sight. You have no idea how scary it can be to have to worry about someone you love every single day." I tell him tears forming in my eyes. Even when Jamie was better and back on the job I would worry about him more than usual. It just seemed that he attracts trouble.

"Dad?" Jamie's weak voice croaks out his blue eyes land on me and a small grin plays across his face. "I'm in this place way to much." Jamie laughs a humorless laugh wincing as his entire body felt like it was being torn apart.

"That you are...Jamie who did this to you?" I ask knowing this will be a sensitive question.

"I-I don't remember." Jamie doesn't meet my eyes turning his head the other way, just so he doesn't have to meet my eyes.

"Jamie, I have known you all your life and I know when you are lying to me. I will let it go but Danny will eventually come and want your statement. We already know Jenifer was involved. Are you trying to protect whoever did this to you?"

"What no! Dad they said...never mind, I'm done talking about this." Jamie has tears in his eyes his eyes looking everywhere but at me.

"I'm sorry, son. Just so you know you will be staying at the house, no arguments and after this I-I don't know what I'm going to do." I say letting the fear I have with held sense the day Jamie was first kidnapped show through but in actually that fear has been there sense the day Jamie was born.

"Dad we'll go back to normal. I'll return to the job, have Sunday dinners, you'll go back to sharing a house with just Pops and life will go on?" Panic and worry shines in Jamie's eyes his statement more of a question. It makes my heart break. He was just as afraid as me.

Before I could reply the hospital room door flies open and in barges a furious Danny.

"What do you know!" Danny yells at Jamie going right over to Jamie bedside each hand on either side of Jamie's pillow.

"What the hell is going on?" I snap at my son getting to my feet ready to pull Danny away.

"The boys they're gone and I got a real friendly note saying Jamie would know where they are. Jamie I swear to god if you don't start talking I am going to beat you till you really don't wake up." Danny snaps loud enough to get the officers outside attention.

"Danny I don't know anything! All I can remember is the area they took me to! Nothing else!" Jamie snaps back machines starting to go off and Jamie begins to look not well again.

"Where did they take you."

"Up by the bridge. Danny they won't hurt them." Jamie replies his eyes fluttering closed, with Danny locking the door so that the nurses can't get in.

"Jamie how do you know they won't hurt them?" Danny goes back over to Jamie's side looming over him.

"Danny...they're not trying to hurt you...dad...me...they want us to...turn...on each other..." Jamie slowly says his eyes finally closing.

"Wait dad why are you and Jamie the targets? I'm so confused." Danny runs a hand over his while I quickly unlock the door letting the nurses in.

"You are not welcome in this room anymore! You are hurting our patient! Now get out!" The head nurse yells at Danny as two others look after Jamie, including Linda.

"What!"

"Danny she's right. You're hurting Jamie. He is weak. He can't put up this right now. He takes a breath the wrong way he dies, his breathing can not get labored. There are tissue that are near his heart that are severely damaged, we don't know if that will effect his heart, so if you get his heart rate up like that you might kill him." Linda snaps.

"Linda but the boys!" Danny snaps back.

"Do you really think Jamie would put his own nephews in harm's way? If Jamie knew anything he would have told you. Not Danny please leave unless you want Jamie to die, Frank you can stay we're just going to get him settled again and put him sedate him for a little while." Linda says the whole time her eyes focused on Danny.

"You're right I'm sorry Linda. See you later Dad please let me know if anything changes." Danny leaves not meeting anybodies eyes guilt obviously filling him.

After Jamie is settled again the nurses turn to leave with Linda staying behind.

"You officers make sure that detective does not step foot in this room again!" the head nurse snaps at my two officers that stand guarding Jamie's door. They nod hastily her wrath quite frightening.

"She is quite a women." I laugh shaking my head as Linda takes a seat on the bed beside Jamie's feet facing me.

"Yeah Sally's fierce when she wants to be but really she's a sweetie. Frank I know Danny was wrong to be barging in here like that but I don't blame him...I want to know where my boys are at." Linda breaks down crying.

"I know, we'll find them." I pull her into a hug, letting her cry softly as my youngest lays beside us peacefully sleeping and my grandsons are out there in the hands of a killer.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods, obviously**

**I just want to say thank you for all the reviews it really does mean so much to me. Anyway on with the story.**

Frank's POV

48 hours after they were kidnapped the were annomysly dropped off at the hospital, they both had minor cuts and bruses, Jack's arm was broken after he stood up for his little brother and got his arm smashed. They were shaken up but both of them were fine, it was a relief to have them home safe. Linda was over whelmed with relief and Danny knew he owed his brother an apology.

"How's Jamie? Danny asks as I exit Jamie's room to the ICU waiting area where Danny stands figeding. Danny has not been able to see Jamie sense he rushed into Jamie's room questioning him. I didn't dare tell Danny, knowing it would only hurt him more but Jamie did have some internal bleeding found later that night near his lungs, as soon as they discovered this Jamie went in for emergency surgery. Linda assured me that the interanl bleeding might have actually been there before but they hadn't discovered this until after they checked up on him after Danny's invasion.

"Danny, go in and find out for yourself." I tell him with a smile meeting his eyes and letting him know I thought that it was a good idea.

"But Dad the nurses said..."

"Daniel I don't care what the nurses said, he is your brother and you have the right to see him. I have already talked to Linda and she says it's ok. The officers at that are on duty at Jamie's door are already expecting you, but Danny if they hear so much as the raise of your voice they will haul you out." Danny nods in understanding and makes his way to Jamie's room almost uncertain.

Jamie's POV

Nothing compared to the pain I was currently entire body ached. Every little move made it feel like a bullet was piercing my skin.

Dad had told me earlier today that they found the boys, both of them were fine, shooken up but fine.

A part of me prossess the door opening but I don't open my eyes figuaring it was one of the nurses or Dad.

"Jamie?" At the sound of his voice my eyes fluttter open. Standing at the foot of my bed uncertantly is Danny. HIs arms are crossed and his eyes are focused on me, seeming to take me in and be judgng me, to see rather or not I was worthy of being a Reagan.

"It thought you weren't allowed in here." I finally break the silence, my voice sounding weak and pathetic.

Dad let me, but don't worry if I even glare at you the officers out there are going to pull my ass out of here." Danny laughs.

"Good luck to them... Danny, how are the boys?"

"A couple minor cuts and bruses, Jack broke his arm standing up to those bastards after they hit Sean, I couldn't be more proud...Jamie you still haven't given us your statment." Danny looks at the floor before meeting my eyes again.

"You get kicked out and banned for questioningme and yet here you are again. I would have thought after you heard about the internal bleeding you would be afraid to ask 'How are you?'" Using my wounded arms for support I lean up while trying to reach back and prop my pillows up behind me. It felt as is somebody had shot me and then set fire to my body, I fall back tears rolling down my cheeks. Embassased I wipe my tears away and yet even that was painful.

"Let me you help you. You don't have to pull the 'I'm to proud act'." Danny my pillows up gently behind me, helping me into s setting postion.

"You're really bad, and I caused you to have internal bleeding, oh god Jamie..." Danny has tears in his eyes as he takes in my battered form for the first time.

Self counciously I squirm the little that I can causing the blancket to pull back and show my toes. Danny comes over without a second thought and straightens it for me before taking a seat next to my legs and making sure the pillow that kept my feet proped up were still in their popter postion.

"Have you been eating?"

"Can't. I can't keep it down. They have me hooked to a machine that gives me something in replacement of food. Dad has been able to feed me ice and water but other than that I have had nothing. I can'tset up on my own, let alone stand. I'm so sore everywhere, I feel so weak, like a crumbling leaf. I turn the news on they talk about the New York City Police Commisoners son being tortured for over 3 weeks and having to be under protection at all times due to the fact he wasn't suppose to survive. There are officers outside my door always watching over me when they should be out on the streets protecting people that need protection..." I stop there when two uniformed officers walk into the room.

"Renzulli, Jankno!" I smile at them happy to see two faces I haven't seen in so long.

"How are ya Harvard?" Renzulli asks taking the other side of my legs as a seat.

"I'll live, bit what are you guys doing here?" I ask thrilled to see my partner and the Serge.

"Well aside from seeing you beautiful we are here to replace those guys out there. We came a little earlier so we could see you." Renzulli shoots me a grin before turning to look over at Danny. "They let you in here detective? I heard you weren't allowed within the same block as this kid." Renzulli jokes.

"Hey he's my brothert and you know just as well as I do that I will damn well what I please." Danny laughs.

I laugh at their friednly banter but suddenly coughs over took. I place my hand on my stomach as more coughs shake through me. I feel some kind of liquid some out of my mouth. A tissue covers my mouth with Danny's help he holds it there with Renzulli's hand resting on my back as my entire body shakes with each and every cough. Finally it ends and I set back closing my eyes my breathing still laboured but slowly returning to normal.

"Jamie, you were coughing up blood!" Danny holds up the cloth showing me the dripples of blood that covered it.

"It's ok the doctor's know about it and said if it gets worse they will look more into it but right now they think it's just from my lungs being so badly damaged." I reassure him letting my eyes close again until another familer voice fills the air.

"We also know about the blood in his urine. Speaking of..." I cut Linda off before she can say anymore.

"Linda it's not nice to toruture your patients." I tell her.

She laughs checking on my vidals.

"Why does he have blood in his piss?" Danny asks.

"It's from his kidney Danny. It'll go away on it's own. Does your stomach hurt at all Jamie?" Linda asks gently helping me set up with Danny's help.

"Aside from feeling like some doctors cut into me and poked around I feel fine." I reply letting her unfasten the hospital gown and examin my back and undo my bandgaes to get new ones.

"Oh my god, Jamie." Danny says getting my attnetion. Tears are in his eyes as he hold me up right.

Linda touches one of my third degree burns on accident but I let out a cry, biting back the tears that threatened to spill.

Danny's POV

My eyes can't leave his back. There are six places where he needed stiches, you could tell a blade had made these wounds. There were at least a dozen more spots where somebody had seriously burned him.

Linda sets him back on the bed to look at his chest and adombmen. This makes me step back, and bend over trying not to vomit.

You could tell where they had to cut him open and perform surgery there seemed to there had to be at least six. There seemed to be just to many spots. You could not see all the bruising around his ribs and yet even more stab wounds. His skin was burned badly making me feel sick even looking at it. This made what happened to him last time look like a minor bike accident. How could somebody do this to my baby brother?

Linda bandages him again helping him lay back down. She next checks hit head. In the back you could see where they had cut him open stitches could be seen from the surgery. She bandages this back up throwing the blood stained one away.

"You defiantly don't want to see his leg then. It was an open break and there was blood every where. It was awful. Just so you know Jamie the doctors want to perform surgery on your leg, you have a tendon that was broken they are going to have to perform sugery on both the one in your knee and ankle."

Jamie nods tears in his own eyes at this. Things were just getting harder and harder


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer I do not own Blue Bloods. All reviews are appreciated! **

Frank's POV

Going back to work was difficult knowing that Jamie was in the hospital and that whoever did this to him was still out there. I had just finished lunch and settled in at me desk when the door open with an irritated looking Garret and Danny determinedly walking right past Garret.

"Dad, we have a lead. That case in 2005 the one you bust when you and Jamie were at the park? It's the fricken Millers. They're all in on it, the serial killer family. Jenifer is their cousin and get this the dad and the youngest of the three boys, they broke out of the New York State Prison three months ago. The other two brothers and the mom escaped last night with the help of three NYPD officers, who remain unidentified due to all the security footage disappearing and the guards guarding that side of the prison losing their memory from that night, from unidentified reasons. It adds up. Jamie was 19 but he did go to school with the new younger sons and noticed the uncommon soil on their shoes, their odd behavior and most importantly the blood in the trunk. Without Jamie they would not have even been looked at as suspects let alone arrested and if you remember they were not easily caught because they made disguises and mask that resembled other people that are even used today by the CIA." Danny blurts out.

"How in hell did you...you no what never mind that's not important, do we have any idea where they are?" I ask my eyes wide.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"We think they're wearing disguises making them unidentifiable."

"So...we know they are more than likely the culprits just have no way of finding them...this is a first."

"Actually if Jamie can identify the officers that were involved we could them to talk and find the family."

"Danny, Jamie won't talk. He can't and plus the officers more than likely were wearing mask to. Are you feeling ok?"

"Dad ok I know we don't have a case but at least we have somebody to look at and dad if they are wearing disguise they can get into the hospital without us even knowing."

"Putting Jamie in danger. I'll call the hospital make arrangements, call your sister and have her change my room into a room they could put Jamie in, have her move some of the furniture around because I know they are going to need some of the machines he's hooked up to. Don't tell Jamie what is going on he has enough going on right now. By the time you get to the hospital I should already have arrangements made. I will make sure that Dr. Jameson informs you of what is happening. I'll see you soon." I tell my eldest son firmly before picking up the phone to have a conversation that I knew was getting to be filled with an interesting 'debate'.

Danny's POV

Erin took the rest of the day off going straight over to the house to get things prepared with grandpa's help.

I head over to the hospital and by the time I got there, just like dad had said Dr. Jameson was waiting for me.

"Hello Danny. Jamie will be transported to your father's house. He will be taken there by ambulance, you are to follow, he will have a 24/7 nurse who is your wife, I will check on him every 2 days. Linda will have all the medical supplies provided to her there to take care of him. If he shows any signs of getting worse you are to call 911 and if you or another family member don't it is under my orders that Linda must... I do not like this and I do strongly believe that we here at the hospital could take better care of him but I do see your father's point. He should be ready to head out in the next hour, head to his room and pack up his things, just stay out of the way." Dr. Jameson heads off to other things making me glare holes into him. I do not like that bastard.

I head to Jamie's room where Linda already is writing down his vitals. I silently head over to the few things Jamie had here stuffing them into his duffle bag sensing my wife's bad mood.

"I get told I have to spend 24/7 at this patients house as his personal care taker, just because his family feels that he can not be protected well enough in our hospital. Isn't that ridiculous? Oh and get this it's the police Commissioner's son it's like he thinks that his family should be able to get whatever he sees necessary, he doesn't control the damn city!" Linda doesn't meet my eyes as she grabs some of Jamie's clothes undoing the hospital gown and putting his pants on and sweat shirt with the help of another nurse.

"Linda you know it's not like that you're being unfair. The Commissioner did this with the AGREEMENT of ALL parties involved and he would do this to any other person if he found it necessary." I snap back at her throwing things roughly into Jamie's bag, neither one of us noticing that Jamie was awake.

"Really? Do you honestly believe that Danny? Think about it! There was a hit placed on your head you get put on the case. Are boys go missing he gets worried but Jamie get a scratch he has a god damn heart attack! I get kidnapped he barley blinks an eye!" Linda yells at me tears running down her cheeks.

"Linda! He did everything he could to get our boys back and I found him in his office crying the day he found out, just like us. When he heard you were kidnapped he made sure the boys were ok when we weren't there and he let Jamie and Erin know that day. Jamie immediately looks into it and finds the lead that led us to you! As for me dad knows I can take better care of myself then Jamie can! Look at Jamie! How many time have we been in this situation? Linda please don't EVER talk crap about my family that you know is not true." I snap at her furious.

"I'm sorry Danny, I just can't stand the idea of being away from you and the boy for who knows how long." Linda cries as I pull her into a hug.

"You think I can take care of myself?" Jamie's horse voice draws both of our attention to the sickly form that lay on the bed looking like he had the last part of him that had survived crushed.

"Jamie...I didn't..."

"Leave me alone Danny...what are they doing?" Jamie asks sleepily just now noticing the nurses that were taking him off the machines.

"What kind of drugs did you give him?" I ask razing an eyebrow at my drugged brother.

"We just gave him some major pain killer before you got here so he'll be numb through the transition. Without it he'll be in serious pain..." Linda replies.

"How is he Linda, seriously?"

"He's getting better. It will take time Danny. Hopefully in the next couple days he will be able to set up by himself and walk around within the next week or so." Linda replies giving me a kiss on the cheek before going over to help her co-workers. I stand there in the background silently watching as they place Jamie onto the stretcher strapping him on the gurney and draping a blanket over him. I could see the raw fear in his eyes as he looked at me. It flashed me back to when we were kids. He had slipped and cracked his head open on the sidewalk. He had to be taken by ambulance to the hospital, fear was in his eyes crying.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin's POV

Chaos filled the house. Jamie was hauled upstairs immediately with three medical aids including Linda. Danny throws Jamie's stuff onto the couch before collapsing onto it himself.

"Dad gave us a basic summery but not everything." I say setting beside him.

"I have to take the boys home."

"We're all staying here for the next couple nights." I reply. "You know what let's just turn for the night it's been a long day."

Little did I know that are days were about to get a whole lot longer.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer I do not own Blue Bloods.**

**Also I just want to say that I am sorry for the errors, I do not go back and edit them even though I know I should, please forgive me. Anyway all reviews are appreciated!**

Linda's POV

A week has gone by of Jamie being home. Today was chaos. Nicki is finishing up a school project, Jack spilled milk all over the floor, Sean had bumped into Danny causing hot coffee to topple over, Erin and Nicki were having an argument over responsibly, Frank was having a heated phone conversation with somebody and Henry was setting back sipping his coffee.

All chaos stops when coughs could be heard from upstairs. Nobody wanted to admit it but Jamie was not getting any better, his wounds were infected, he has come down with something making his breathing even more labored, he woke in the middle of the night from nightmares, he still couldn't keep food down, and he was as weak as when they first brought him into the hospital.

The cough seemed to have stopped the world from turning. Everybody wordlessly finishes up what they are doing anxious to get out of the house so they could all pretend that this was just some horrible nightmare.

I head up stairs to check my brother-in law. When you enter the room your attention immediately fell on the figure that lay in the bed, his chest rising and falling, his eyes peacefully closed. He was still so pale, sweat coated his forehead, his temperature far to high. I dab at his forehead with a cool wet washcloth tears of frustration running down my cheeks.

It was almost like when you tried to help him he only got worse.

Taking advantage of his unconscious state I examine his wounds. Tears run down my cheeks as I take in the infected wounds. Shaking I call Dr. Jameson needing another medical opinion.

Jamie's POV

No, no! Please! Not again! I feel the tears fall down my cheeks as they come at me with the hot iron. I feel it touch my skin, feeling it burn making me scream and them to laugh. I close my eyes so at least I don't have to watch. I wait to feel it again but nothing...cautiously I open my eyes.

I was not in their basement I was tucked away safely in my father's bed, at home. Weakly I look around noticing the machines and two figures talking over by the medicine bags. Linda and Dr. Jameson.

"He shouldn't be this sick his wounds aren't healing properly hell half of them are infected." I hear Linda whisper to the doctor.

"Let me give this to him and it should help but if he gets worse or is still like this in the morning send him back to the hospital I don't give a damn what his family says. Could you go get a glass of water?" the doctor asks with a nod from Linda she heads downstairs leaving me alone with Dr. Jameson.

"You're awake, why didn't you say anything! Ah well! I am going to inject this directly into your arm, I must warn you it will be painful, but don't worry Jamie you'll be back in the capable hands of medical professionals." Dr. Jameson assures me cleaning my right arm.

My heart rate sped up telling me to get away that what ever he was injecting into me was not good.

With everything I had in me I fought against him. I try to slide over on the bed but the wires stop me. I try to hit him but my movements are slow and clumsy.

"Jamie my two year old is stronger then you." Dr. Jameson laughs holding down my arm and injecting its contents into my body. I fought with everything I had in me.

"What is it?" I ask looking up a him giving in.

"Just insurance, Jamie." I watch as he grabs another needle filling it with something from his jacket.

I feel my eyes start to close. I fight to keep them open but I lose just as the needle pierces my skin.

Linda's POV

Upon entering the room I find Jamie fast asleep and Dr. Jameson just finishing up a phone call.

"How is he?" I ask placing the glass of water on the table.

"He should be fine but Linda if he gets worse send him back to the hospital so he can be properly looked after, I still feel it is insulting that these Reagan's couldn't just leave him there, it's like they think we can't do out job...I'll see you soon Linda, take care." With those words repeating themselves in my mind Dr. Jameson leaves.

I walk over to Jamie checking to make sure he was ok my motherly instinct going off. I carefully look over Jamie. What I was looking for I wasn't sure but I knew that there was something wrong.

On his arm I find two spots that are bandaged where he was injected with something.

"Jamie if your not better or worse in the 3 hours I am going to find us help." I promise him brushing his sweat soaked hair and kissing him lightly on the forehead.

Upon arriving downstairs I find Henry watching a news broad cast dozing off.

"How is he?" Henry asks peeping one eye open.

"I'm not sure...I just...something is telling me there is something wrong, seriously wrong. Henry what do you know about Dr. Jameson?" I ask sense the man had been working there long before I had started and needing anything to tell me my suspicions were wrong.

"You don't think he would hurt our Jamie, do you?" Henry asks now focusing on me.

"I don't know...I mean we have bad cops who's to say there aren't bad doctors?"

"Alright...I know Jameson has been working at the hospital for a good 20 years. He lost his wife and unborn son after they were hit by a car that was being chased by the NYPD. I was Commissioner at the time and Francis was one of the detectives involved in the chase. But he's a good guy and one hell of a doctor."

"Thank you." I reply silently taking note that there was possible motivation. I enjoy the rest of the morning watching TV with Henry.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie has not gotten any better, if anything he was worse. My mind was decided.

I head downstairs noting that Henry had left to see some former cop friends. Grabbing my coat and sliding my shoes on I walk over to the two police officers that were outside. I smile in relief when I see Renzulli and Eddie.

"Can I ask you two for a huge favor?" I ask biting my lip praying they would say yes, knowing that if they said no I would not be able to go through with my plan.

"Sure what do ya need?"

"I need to you to come into the house with me and wrap Jamie up and then carry him downstairs. We're going on a bit of a field trip. I need your guys help. I think Jamie is in danger. I don't for sure it's just a gut feeling." I explain knowing it probably sounded insane.

"You want us to carry Jamie downstairs and put him in a car? Why can't you go do what you have to do and we look after him?"Janko asks confused.

"I'm scared to leave him with out somebody with a medical degree." I tell her.

"Alright. But I had better not throw my back out." Renzulli grumps with a smile getting out of the car with Janko close behind.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it took me long to update I hit writer's block! Anyway I don't own Blue Bloods, like usual. All reviews are appreciated.**

Linda's POV

"Grab that." I command Renzulli as Janko and I slide an unconscious Jamie into a sweatshirt. I then carefully wrap him in the blanket beneath him not wanting to wake him.

"Ok take him out to the car. Lay him down in the back, I'll ride with him." Renzulli wordlessly nods at me letting me know he understood and lifts Jamie in his arms following as I lead the way down stairs.

"Mm mm….." Jamie grumbles opening his eyes.

"Hey kid, get some sleep. You look like shit." Renzulli smiles at Jamie as I wait by the door patiently.

"J-Jameson…..h-he….t-there was something…I tried…to weak…." Jamie gasps his eyes already closing.

"Jamie its ok, we know we're going to make sure you're safe." I promise squeezing his shoulder as we head out the door.

When the cool winter air hits Jamie he immediately starts shivering.

Renzulli and Janko settle Jamie into the back of the police cruiser well I lock up the house.

"Never thought I would get the chance to see Harvard in the back seat." Renzulli laughs getting into the driver's seat, starting the car.

"Yeah the boy scout getting arrested." Janko laughs lightly as I slide into the back putting Jamie's head on my lap.

"Where to Linda?"

"Get to the station please, as quick as possible."

Danny's POV

"These people can't stay hidden forever!" I snap setting back in the chair frustrated. "Every lead gets us nowhere."

"Danny I know this is frustrating but try to keep your head together." Jackie replies setting at her desk, just as exhausted as I was.

"It's not your family!" I snap.

"Danny? I might have a lead but first we need to find somewhere we can lay Jamie." Linda comes in standing before my desk nervously biting her lip.

"Jamie? Shouldn't he be at home?"

"Yes but I wasn't going to leave him especially considering I think Dr. Jameson drugged him." Linda says getting my attention.

"Where is he?"

"Jamie is with Renzulli and Janko in the car. Dr. Jameson I have no idea. Can you please find a place we can lay Jamie before he wakes up?" she asks again leaving me in shock.

"I'll go get a cot." Jackie responds heading off to get one of the cots some of us use to try and catch some sleep on long nights.

Linda takes off out the door to get Jamie. Jackie comes back with a cot laying it behind my desk. Not even five minutes later Renzulli comes in caring Jamie.

Renzulli lays Jamie on the cot gently before rising to his full form rubbing his back. I take off my jacket placing it under his head careful to not wake him.

"What's going on, Linda?" I turn to her making sure Jamie was safely settled in.

"Let's go somewhere private and talk." I get up after sending Jamie one last concerned glance before leading Linda to an unused room.

Janko's POV

It was strange seeing Jamie like this. It was heartbreaking. It almost seemed like the entire world was out to get him. I wouldn't admit it to anybody but over the past few months as partners with him my feelings have grown for him, even though he was a huge pain in the ass.

Jamie visibly had a fever but was shivering. You could just make out 3 cast that covered 3 of his limbs. Startling me coughs begin to shake his form. His eyes open panic evident. He struggles to set up grabbing anything within his reach for support. Gasping for air he tries to get up.

"Jamie stop, just relax." Jackie reassures him grabbing his shoulder and gently helping him lay back down.

Danny comes out just as Jamie downs a bottle of water I handed him.

"Hey kid." Danny greets his brother placing a hand on his shoulder.

I turn away from the brother's feeling eyes on us. My eyes scan the detectives and other officers all of them seeming to be looking at us, Jamie in particular.

Jamie trembles from the draft in the air from the door constantly opening and closing. It took everything in me to not find another blanket and drape it over Jamie or maybe even my own jacket but I don't afraid to approach him. Not wanting to hurt him.

"Does my dad know about this?" Danny slides up to his computer looking at his wife expectantly.

"No, he should probably know though…I didn't think to call him. I just wanted to make sure Jamie was safe." Linda admits going back over to Jamie affection in her eyes. She kisses his forehead like he was her child, making my heart break.

Jamie's POV

I wrap the blankets tighter around my body as I set up. I ignore the feeling of pain that shoots through my body like a rocket and I try to hide just how cold I really was.

"Have you lost your mind?! He should be at home, look at him shiver!" Erin bursts in immediately coming to my side wrapping her arms around me. The whole department was my little family drama with interest like it was the newest bad teen romance.

"Would you people please stop acting like I'm two?" I hiss frustrated wrapping my blanket even tighter around me. Erin in response just pulls me closer. "Dr. Jameson injected some crap into me, I don't know what it is and when I asked he said it was 'insurance'. Yes Linda I feel like shit but I don't think it has anything to do with what he gave me, I mean he's a doctor and has been through all of this with us." I speak up my voice hoarse.

"Oh yeah smart ass stand up then?" Danny snaps at me. I remain setting already knowing how strong my muscles felt and not wanting to make a fool of myself in front of the entire department or give them a reason to baby me more.

"No stand up! Come on tough guy stand up!" Danny yells walking over to me and grabbing my arms pulling me to my feet. With a gasp I fall to the floor choking on pain.

"Danny what the hell is wrong with you?" I hear Erin yell her arms going under me helping me back onto the cot.

"I need some air." Danny heads out the door slamming it behind him.

"I'll go talk to him." Linda heads out after giving me one last concerned glance.

I lay back on the cot placing my head on Erin's lap closing my eyes not wanting to meet anybody else's eyes just wanting it all to go away.

Frank's POV

Dr. Jameson drugging Jamie didn't surprise me, it just ticked me off. Why was Jamie always targeted? If police officers, a doctor and an old arrest were all involved then who's to say there aren't more? This has to go a lot deeper than just a family getting arrested.


End file.
